Roots of Time
by MelodySincerelySong
Summary: The Roots of Time are vast, interweaving. What if Kagome were not trapped in her modern day home and instead in the Feudal Era with a man she loves, Kouga. How will she survive? How will her family survive without her? How will she ever see them again? He stills all her fears. He holds her tights. He loves her for all time. KagomexKouga Mature Content in later chapters.
1. Her Goodbye

**Author's Note: IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

 **This story is focused mostly on Kagome, however this first chapter is written mostly about Miyu Higurashi, her mother. This story is also going to be all over the place as far as timeline. This chapter is set in "Modern Day" after the defeat of Naraku and instead of Kagome being trapped in modern day she is trapped back in the past. The next few chapters will be set in the past with Kagome and the group. Everything will eventually lead into modern day. This story will also have EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT, you have been warned. Also please don't take offense with the certain liberties I have taken on the storyline towards the end of the actual anime, but it was necessary. ONWARDS!**

 **"Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, blah blah**

Miyu Higurashi leaned against the doorframe of her back door, staring out to the well house with a small, sad smile on her withering face. The worn dark wood was bathed in shadows from the tall surrounding trees, the building itself reflecting her own, misunderstood thoughts. Worry consumed her everyday, wondering if she would ever see her kind, beautiful daughter again. Yet a small light beamed into her subconscious, she knew Kagome was happy wherever she was in the other world.

It had taken some time to get used to her daughters comings and goings, it had made her used to the loneliness and anxiety. At first Miyu had been reluctant to let Kagome go through the well, especially after the first unexpectedly long visit. Not long after her adventures began, the visits to the feudal era became more permanent and coming home to Tokyo became more like visits. Miyu had known for some time her daughter would never be comfortable in the modern day and eventually she would never be able to return. Yet Miyu remained hopeful that she had more time left to memorize her daughters beaming smile, to hug her as if she were little again, to brush through her hair with her fingers and give her much needed advice. In her mind she would never stop being her baby, but in her heart she knew that Kagome had grown up in what seemed like the blink of her eyes. One moment she had just turned fifteen and in the next she was… different. Her body had not aged, her hair had not grown much, but it was as if her soul had become wise.

~Flashback~

'She's been gone for six whole months. She's never gone so long without resupplying. Kami protect her please.'

Miyu had been stricken ill with worry for Kagome. So much time had passed without any word from her and she knew that soon her daughter would be close to ending her quest. Kagome had only told Miyu brief information about why she had to keep returning to the Feudal Era, the main cause being that of an evil hanyou named Naraku. Although she never knew much, Miyu did know that he was dangerous and had to be destroyed.

She was wrenched from her thoughts from the small knock on the back door. Miyu put the forgotten dirty plate back into the sink and brushed her hands dry on her apron as she walked to the door. She turned the warm knob in her hand and opened the door, her heart catching in her throat. Kagome's sparkling brown eyes staring up into hers, a smile splitting her face.

"Hi Mom."

Miyu's eyes prickled and her arms reached out to envelope her into her chest, holding her close to her heart.

"Thank Kami you're alright. I was so worried you had been gone so long."

Kagome was shocked by her mother's firm embrace, the guilt building in her throat as she held onto her mothers arms, the urge to cry overwhelming. She had been away too long, she knew what it must have been doing to her family but the need to fulfill her responsibility was hard to ignore.

After several moments Miyu released her, smiling and beckoning her inside. Kagome looked around her small kitchen, illuminated in the afternoon light. The feeling of her home settled her nerves, she felt safe and protected. It reminded her of another set of arms she had just left on the other side of the well.

Miyu set a small glass of tea in front of Kagome and sat across from her at the table. The small room was warm and inviting, although the housekeeping had obviously been neglected lately. Dishes piled in the sink, an overflowing trash can in the corner, dirty footprints led from the backdoor. Her mother must have been preoccupied lately otherwise it was always immaculately clean.

"So tell me about your adventures. It's been rather dull around here with Sota being at school so late for Soccer Practice. Your Grandfather has been pushing himself to exhaustion trying to catalog the store house again against his doctors advice."

Kagome took a sip of the cold tea and cleared her throat. She waited a few moments before deciding how she was going to phrase it all. There was so much to say to her mother, so much to do before she had to leave and she knew it had to be soon.

"We weakened Naraku significantly over the past few weeks. His minions are dwindling with each fight and his influence on others has let up. While he's injured he's easier for Kikyo and I to track. Inuyasha and her managed to pin his location to a nearby mountain. They want to get moving tonight, and we should reach there by dawn and hopefully we can end it this time. Our group has gotten larger, so many allies coming together to defeat him I really believe we can do it this time. We even have incredible yokai on our side and my abilities are advancing under Kikyo's training but…"

Kagome drifted off, staring down into her cup. Miyu waited patiently and reached her hand across the table to gently touch Kagome's hand that she hadn't realized was shaking.

"Kagome… It's okay to be scared. This whole thing would terrify most people, you are so much stronger than anyone I've ever known. I just wish I could help you honey…"

Kagome looked up at her mother's saddened face and the tears started to run down her face.

"I'm more scared for what's going to happen to everything afterwards. Once Naraku is destroyed, the Shikon no Tama is going to ask for my wish… I have to make the right wish and then it will finally be gone forever, and once it's gone I can only assume my connection between the worlds will be broken…"

Miyu sucked in a sharp breath, having drawn the same conclusion several times before. She had hoped deep down that was not the case yet Kagome reaffirmed her worst fear. Kagome would never be able to come home again.

Ice formed throughout her chest, her heart seizing. Her babygirl leaving for the last time. She never thought it would come so soon, if ever.

"Kagome… It's okay if you don't want to leave here. You've done your fair share-"

"No mom, I haven't. I should be the one to complete it. I have to see this through to the very end. I was the one to break the jewel, I put so many people in harms way and so many people are dead because of my mistake…"

The room was heavy with silence for a moment, the air thick with emotions, and just like that it was gone as her mother smiled.

"You're so brave Kagome. I could never be happier with the daughter you became, the person you became. It's not all your fault. You're doing everything you can to make it right and you will."

"Mom… There's one other thing… I have someone I care about over there…"

Kagome's face flushed and she had to look away, embarrassed to admit it out loud to her mother.

Miyu's laugh bubbled in her throat and spilled out as tiny giggles. She had never seen her daughter so shy about something and it made her happy that atleast something in her life was normal, even if it was just the young love. Kagome looked at her, obviously appalled she reacted happily to the news.

"Is it Inuyasha by chance? I know you had feelings for him at one point."

"No it's not Inuyasha. You've never met this man. He's a full demon, but he's very good to me. He protects me, and shows how much he cares for me everyday. At first I never thought of him like that but he started traveling with us and I just… saw him differently one day. Like a light in my head went off and it all made sense. I just wanted you to know I'm protected over there… That someone will take care of me…"

The sadness washed itself clear from her mind. The knowledge that her daughter had someone to look after her settled her worries for now.

"Well then tell this man he has made your mother very happy and that he should tell you he loves you everyday…"

"Oh mom…"

Kagome jumped from her seat and wrapped her mother is a fierce hug, burying her face in her shoulder and sobbing. Miyu held her tight, burning the moment into her memory. Many different emotions flew through her mind but one kept her steady, the happiness that her daughter will not be alone if it meant she was far from home.

"Kagome just promise me if you can come back, you will. Even if it's just for a moment, please just let me know you lived. Soothe your mother's mind."

"I will Mom. I will try to come back and I hope you can meet this man. I have a feeling you would like his tail."

~End Flashback~

Later that night Kagome left down the well, with many tears shed between the two of them and later from her Grandfather and young Sota. Kagome had left her a letter on her bed in secret, a letter that Miyu read several times everyday.

'Dear Mom-

I'm sure this bring very little comfort in my absence but know that even if I am far away, I think of you all everyday. I miss you all so much but I will make a life here in the past with many of my friends and hopefully with a man I grow to love. I hope this bring some some sort of peace from the chaos I brought our family. For that, I am so sorry for Mama. But I will do everything I can to make you proud of me.

With All My Love, Kagome'

Miyu clutched the letter in her hand, replaying that day on repeat as she did most days to get through the ache. She wanted so badly to be happy, and to some degree she was, but the urge to find out what happened to her daughter was growing every single day she was gone. A hundred and two days exactly since she left. A mother could never forget, but she could hope.

She finally turned from the doorway and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. With time she had returned to a normal routine, taking Sota to school and soccer games. Her father- in-law being as stubborn as ever about his health. Things had changed slightly, they rarely discussed Kagome, especially Sota. He had not be happy about her leaving, feeling abandoned and helpless. Miyu had spent countless nights trying to get him to talk to her but being a young fresh-into-puberty boy he never wanted to discuss his feelings. His grades had improved however and he became a model student. She was very proud of her young son who looked so much like his father.

She passed the living room, a room she had yet to tackle that day as the cushions lay all across the floor from the movie marathon Sota had the night before. Buyo was sprawled across the coffee table where he did not belong.

Miyu sighed, choosing to forgo the cleaning for a few hours and take a small nap. She climbed the stairs to go into her room, but before she could reach the last step, the front doorbell rang.

'Sota's friends asking to play again.'

Miyu turned back,folding the letter carefully and placing it into her pocket. She reached the bottom step slowly but the closer she got to the door, the higher the hair on the back of her neck rose. The day was too close to the day she came home. She had a strong sensation that she had to reach the door as soon as she could. She took long strides to the door, unlocking it with hasty fingers and wrenching it open with a gust of wind blowing her hair out of place.

The shock rippled her whole body, her joints locked, her eyes flooded with tears, her brain fizzled, but the feeling of her heart bursting was the only thing to quake her frozen thoughts.

"Kagome…"

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Night Before

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading my last chapter guys! This next one is a bit different. This is set the night before Kagome went to visit her family to say goodbye. This is also the start of Kagome and Kouga's relationship. Rather than go into excruciatingly slow detail on how they developed feelings for eachother I will be throwing some flashbacks in to see the crucial scenes. I really want to start this story off right and just dive right in. Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **PSA: This story WILL contain adult content, sexual and violent in nature. You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters blah blah**

The moon was full and lit the night sky with a pale glow. Kagome mused at the sight of it as she stared up from a grassy hillside west of Kaede's village. The group was camped not far from her yet they were all still and quiet in slumber. She had put Shippo to sleep a few hours ago and many of them followed suit shortly after. Sleep never took her though, her mind spun with worries and unspoken daydreams She had the most peculiar feeling in her heart like something had gone wrong with Inuyasha and Kikyo. The pair had been gone for little over a week, seeking out a trace of Naraku far into the West while the rest of the group followed a stronger trail to the few remaining clones.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, trying to still her own fears. The night was brisk, though not biting enough for her blankets and she felt comfort from the chilling breeze. The time was close, she felt the impending climax of her journey looming in the not-so-distant future like a knife over her head. The only thing that had her fears ensnared was the uncertainty of beyond the end. She knew that once the jewel was gone her purpose in this world would vanish with it. At one point the thought was a relief, a chance to go back to her normal life. Yet now she was secretly yearning to continue her new life in the past.

She knew that Inuyasha would never have her, yet the sting of her rejected first love was intensely painful at first, it withered quickly. The light in his eyes when he looked at her predecessor was one she now longed for with someone who loved her and only her. Inuyasha was not her only reason for wanting to stay in the past, that was certain. Sango had become like an elder sister, and Miroku was her doting brother-in-law (though they were not formally wedded). Shippo was her beloved adopted son and her heart grew more attached to him everyday as if he were hers by blood. As for the newest additions, Sesshomaru and the Eastern Wolf Demons, they grew on her more with each passing battle. One wolf demon in particular had her attentions lately in a very different way.

Her feelings toward Kouga had grown significantly since his joining, though they were still muddled in comparison to her ambitions. She had chosen to ignore them for the most part, but in her quiet peaceful moments she thought of the small gestures he made throughout the days just to make her smile. Gone was the man who threw himself on her without any regard for her feelings. Kouga had witnessed her heartbreak over Inuyasha first hand, finding her crying at a tiny creek one night shortly after seeing Kikyo and him together in the woods. Kagome believed it was that night that had forever changed both of their feelings towards each other. Kouga finally saw the weakness in that strong, fierce woman and it only made him wish to hold her. The crack in her resolve only made his love for her real, not just a shallow infatuation. The sight of her so vulnerable made him feral with his desire to protect her. It took over him completely and with it, so did his love.

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _'I knew this would happen when we found her, yet… I never prepared myself for this…'_

 _Kagome shed tears into her soaking palms as she knelt at the edge of a small flowing creek deep in the woods. She had seen something that would be permanently burned into her memory. Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing in the woods, kissing with a fierce passion held back for many years. It made her chest ache to know that she would never experience the same with him. She would always be second best, a mere copy of the woman he truly loved. Kagome had never felt so insignificant in her entire life._

 _It had been several days since that horrific night yet the shock lingered like bolts of lightning sizzling her skin. Every part of her body seemed fatigued and ached as if she were mowed down by a boar. She held her stead through the day but at night she slipped out to weep her pains away._

 _What she didn't know was how keen Kouga's perception was when it came to her alone. He knew for several days she had fallen into a depression. It tainted her bright and sunny aroma he was so used to. This night he had finally gathered the courage to follow her into the woods to offer any comfort he could._

 _She had approached the creek so calmly and for a moment she simply stared into the clear waters. He simply watched and waiting while kneeling in the bushes out of sight, until out of the blue tears poured down her cheeks and her resolve crumbled before his eyes. Her legs buckled, her back bowed and then she was on her knees, sobbing. The abruptness of her crushed spirit alarmed him and set him on edge as thoughts spiraled in his head._

 _He thought for several minutes that he only had to get to his feet and sweep her into his arms and she would be fine. Yet he had never seen so much strength flee a persons body so quickly absent death. Kagome had gone from a miko with immeasurable power yet untapped, to a broken woman in a matter of seconds._

 _As if his soul were dragging him toward her, he cautiously crept from his hiding place and into the moonlight between trees._

 _He called out to her softly, "Kagome?"_

 _She stiffened at her name and only covered her face in attempt to stop her tears. They would not halt, gushing from her eyes as if her willpower were utterly gone. She did not wish for anyone to see her like this, and the shame in being found bubbled in her throat._

 _"Kagome… Please let me help you…"_

 _He drew closer to her, only a few feet from her backside. He hesitated to touch her, instead he crouched down beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder._

 _She kept her hands over her face, refusing to let him see her tear soaked cheeks and puffy eyes. She knew from his voice exactly who caressed her arms so gently. She knew exactly who was witnessing her shame. Kouga, the wolf demon man who had declared his love over and over again. She didn't deserve his comfort after the way she treated him so coldly as of late. Why did it have to be him of all people?_

 _Yet, his touch made her skin feel warm and it spread across her body, calming her aching nerves, balming her tender flesh. Just with this small bit of contact he had silenced her crying._

 _"I-I'm s-sorry… I c-can't get a g-grip on myself…"_

 _Kouga ran his palm up and down her arm, staring at her hands that shielded her face from him. He gave way to his desire to see her, reaching up and removing her hands. His hands were much larger and easily cupped her own as he stared up into her glistening honey brown eyes._

 _She looked up at him, and instead of wishing him gone, the look on his face made her want him to stay. The look of concern in his eyes, the small crease in his forehead and the gently upturn in his brows. She had never seen anyone besides her mother show such genuine concern for her, like nothing else mattered except for the raising of her spirits._

 _How did he effect her so easily? Just being close to him had her mind in focus again, the pain not entirely gone but it was pushed back out of her immediate thoughts._

 _"You are a strong woman, Kagome. Something like this will never break you, only make you kinder."_

 _She laughed as if exhausted, feeling a relief to just have someone to lean into for the moment. His chest was warm and inviting, as if beckoning her into sleep. The sleep deprivation had drained her considerably both physically and mentally._

 _His mind was put more at ease by the way she relaxed in his arms. However the farther she leaned into him, the slower her heart beat, as if she were falling asleep. He glanced down to her face, her eyelashes brushing her wet cheeks. She looked so young while she slept. Gently and slowly he brought one arm underneath her knees , lifting her up and cradling her to his chest._

 _He carried her the rest of the way back to camp like this, luckily no one had been awake to witness the somewhat suspicious scene. He laid her down on her sleeping bag and covered her with a light blanket. Once she was comfortable he found his back up against a nearby tree trunk. From where he sat he had a clear view of her sleeping face as he dozed off._

 _~~~End Flashback~~~_

That night had been the start of many late night talks between the two companions. She frequently could not rest her mind or her emotions and instead of laying down staring at the inside of her eyelids, she sought out a peaceful place. Kouga had always been a light sleeper, but every since that night he payed extra attention to the sound of footprints leaving camp. He kept to the shadows at first until he felt he could approach her and then spent usually an hour or more just talking about nothing and everything. She had told him where she was from, about the Bone Eaters Well and her family. He always kept quiet during her stories except for the occasional question. They began to develop an understanding between the two of them. He would listen to her talk, and as long as she didn't cry he never asked her if she was okay. It worked for her, the quiet nights to forget all the turmoil in her own brain. He just loved being close to her.

This particular night he hadn't noticed her absence right away, he had taken to patrolling around the camp since Inuyasha and Kikyo set off. Having two of the strongest the group had, he took it upon himself to keep the group safe. Once he had finally secured the mile radius around the campsite he returned to find Kagome gone.

Her scent led him to a clearing around a large grass hill at the edge of the forest. It overlooked the neighboring farm lands and the view sprawled out before them for miles. She sat at the top, staring upwards as she often did, knowing her complex mind that woman could be contemplating the heavens for all he knew. He loved her mind, her morals, and above all her spirit, which was mending itself up quite nicely.

He made his presence known as he approached her, taking heavier footsteps than normal and plopping his body down next to her. His company seemed to snap her out of her thoughts as she offered him a gentle smile.

"Enjoying the view?" His small talk could really use some work.

She chuckled at his effort and replied, "Actually I was enjoying the peace. It's so quiet up here it just lets me think."

He knew she needed space but lately he could barely rip his gaze off her. He could feel himself being more attached, more invested in her well being.

"Do you want me to leave ya alone?"

She shook her head and turned back to the landscape. "No, I enjoy your company. I just wish my brain would stop sometimes. Just let me be."

He reached out and ran his hand along the outer side of her forearm, trying to offer reassurance the only way he knew how. It was a struggle between the two of them. Him being a wolf, he was not shy about physically contact, romantic or otherwise. Kagome on the other hand was not a touchy person except for the rare hug. As they grew closer she became more accustomed to his way of affection and dare say even enjoyed it.

"You can always tell me your thoughts."

She met his eyes with an unreadable expression. Her brown orbs were swirling with flickering emotions, yet he could not pin a single one, and her scent gave nothing away for once.

"I'm just… wondering about what will happen when Naraku is gone… The jewel shard holds me in this world but when it's gone, what will happen? Will I go back home? Will I be trapped here? Will my journey here be erased forever? I'm just not sure I like any of those options…"

He had given thought to each of those scenarios. The only one he favored was that she stay here, with him, but he could never tell her that. But he had to atleast know how she felt about being here in his time. He had to know that if she stayed she would continue living life like the Kagome he knew and not wither away to that broken woman he never wanted to see again.

"Would staying here be so bad?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, deep in her thoughts until it dawned on her how many people she had to live for here in the past. She always thought of her family at home, but being home just wasn't the same anymore. Did she even want to go home?

"It's complicated… It's not that staying here is bad, it's just the thought of never seeing my family again. I love them all dearly yet, I feel like I have more worth in this world. Of all the mistakes I've made while here in this world, I have made a name for myself and helped alot of people. I never felt that in my world. You are like a single minnow in a pond of giant koi, pointless and expendable… And I have so many people here who care about me too. A friend who is near sister, an adopted son, a dear brother figure, and even Inuyasha…"

Kouga suppressed the urge to growl for her sake and kept quiet waiting for her to continue.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes with a fierce resignation to what she was about to admit.

"If I have to be trapped somewhere I hope it is here. I cannot live a normal life in my time. I want to be here, no matter how much I miss my family. I know how selfish that sounds but… I only feel like me when I am here… And you helped me find that. So thank you…"

His ears were deceiving him. Did she just… thank him for being there for her? Was this some kind of illusion from Naraku?

Before he could convince himself that the immediate situation was some sort of spell, he was shocked as she leaned toward him, resting her head on his rigid shoulder. He could not believe that she initiated contact first, it was almost unheard of. After a few seconds reality hit him like an arrow. Kagome was willingly cuddling up to him?

He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his chin atop her silky hair. His fingers curled in the loose strands that fell across her shoulder blades. He was in heaven and could never have asked for more.

"Kouga… Do you want me to stay?"

Now he was confused. Was this a trick? His mind bounced various outcomes around and decided to answer with the truth in the simplest way.

"Yes…"

She lifted her head and looked up at him, her nose just inches from his cheek. Her breath was light on his neck and it was driving him crazy.

"Kouga I know how I've acted in the past but lately… You've been good to me. Better than anyone really. And I just… keep wondering what it would be like if I had acted differently…"

After a moment her own words sunk in and her cheek blushed cherry red, and she immediately dropped her gaze to his suddenly fascinating breast plate.

He couldn't believe anything was real by this point, but by the gods he knew it was right. He lifted her chin up to meet his face and demanded she meet his eyes.

"Kagome your words are getting dangerous… I need you to come right out with it."

She swallowed and realized how dry her throat was, and how much her palms sweat as they rubbed along her jean covered thighs.

"Alot of things have changed Kouga. The world, the group, you, me… I just don't see people the way I used to. I thought I loved Inuyasha, but now… I'm not sure I ever really did… And you… I thought I only saw you as a trusted friend but the more I'm around you the more I see things in you I wouldn't notice in a friend…"

His grip on her chin loosened and he found his fingers slowly gliding across her cheek, feeling her soft divine skin. He noticed the temperature rise the higher he went, the apple of her cheekbones burning beneath her flesh. She was cracking at the seams, bursting with anxiety and anticipation. She had no idea what she was anticipating but whatever it was made her incredibly nervous. His rough fingers were touching her face and she never thought his course palm could cup her cheek so gently.

"I can't think of you as just a friend anymore… In my thoughts I just can't help but wonder what it would be like to be loved… by someone who feels as deeply as a wolf does… To see them and only them for their whole existence… And then I think about what it would be like to be loved by you…"

His face slowly split into a breath-taking grin, the happiness bubbling in his gut. This had been the moment he had waited for since he found her standing on his cliff side holding her hand after slapping him into silence. He had known from that moment he found his mate, he had just waited until she came to the same conclusion.

"Is it okay to say I love you?" He had never been one to ask permission to say that to her but this time, he needed to know she was okay with it. He knew she did not return the depth of his feelings, but it was a start. He just needed permission, the right to say that to her and it not fall on deaf ears.

The way her blunt teeth sunk into her bottom lip had his inner yokai purring. She nodded her head shyly, suddenly overcome with the full extent of what she had unleashed from the wolf demon.

He pulled her closer to him, her chest pressed against his armor covered side and his hand against the small of her back. He buried his nose in the hair behind her ear, nuzzling his scent into it and hoping to forever embed her scent in his mind.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you Kagome."

Her heartbeat was so erratic he could easily hear it skip beats from his words. That was enough of an answer for him. He pressed light kisses along her jaw bone, across her cheek and then he hesitated. He looked in her eyes, hoping to see a silent permission. She unconsciously licked her lips, the way they glistened so inviting that he threw caution to the wind.

His lips captured hers in a firm but gentle lock. He reveled in how soft hers were, moving softly against his, feeding into the kiss just as much as him. His hands clutched her waist, pulling her closer to him. They were pressed chest to chest, the way her breasts molded against his armor ached him, wanting to feel them against his bare chest.

He begged entrance to her mouth, lightly nipping at her bottom lip. She welcomed him easily and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers in an effort to ease her. She hadn't realized she stiffened at the new experience but the feeling of his hot breath against her skin made her melt into him. She had never realized kissing was like a roller coaster from her time, your heart flipping over and over but never feeling like you will get hurt with strong arms holding you so steady.

They finally parted after several minutes, smiling and blushing and in totally awe of eachother. Kagome never thought it would feel so right to get lost in something, but with Kouga she couldn't resist it, the urge to never part from him. Yet if she didn't stop herself now, it would never stop and she had to protect her heart atleast for now.

"I think we should get back to camp soon. We should really get some rest."

Kagome, always the painfully logical one. Kouga groaned and protested, pulling her into his lap and causing an even deeper blush to wash her cheeks in color.

"Why rest when the moon is so full and we have so much light to bask in? We could explore so much…" His hand wandered down her hip and she gawked at his growing smirk.

"I may be interested in furthering our relationship but I am still a miko, I have dignity thank you."

He laughed from his stomach, falling flat on his back and taking her with him, causing her to squeal in surprise. She didn't try to get away from him, instead resting her cheek to his chest and smiling to herself.

"Kouga… Can we take all this slow? I just want to do this right…"

He ran his hand through her hair, never getting his fill of the feeling. "Of course. I'm not gonna force ya into anything you don't want of your own free will. That's just how mates work."

He froze at his own words. 'Mate.' It was a foreign term for humans and it was for good reason. The bond between mates being an eternal commitment and not one to bring up so soon, yet he had always had his heart set on her.

Kagome stiffened and lifted herself up to look down at him, her hands on either side of his face.

"Kouga is that what you want? Eventually I mean…"

He sucked in a sharp breath, hoping he answered to her liking.

"Eventually yes but it's not something that you do on a whim... Is that not what you want?"

She paused,and then replied, "I always saw courting as the building blocks for a future together, so courting without intention is just pointless. So… yes eventually marriage is a goal but mating… I suspect that is different than human marriage. But you will explain all of that at a later time. For now let's get some sleep."

He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She rose to her feet and offered him a hand which he denied for the sake of his pride. He did however capture it from her side as they began their walk back to the campsite.

As they drew close enough to make out the dim fire they realized something was different, everyone was awake and sitting around the fire. When they were within earshot, the whole group turned to face them.

"So glad you could join us." Inuyasha was he one who spoke, the only one to be standing, Kikyo sitting beside him in a calm demeanor.

Sango's expression was one of fierce determination, almost angry. Miroku rubbed the palm of his hand where his wind tunnel tore away at him with a look of anguish. Sesshomaru had his cool mask of indifference firmly plastered on. Ginta and Hakkaku were obviously distracted by Kouga and Kagome's conjoined fingers, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Kagome's shoulders stiffened, her back straightened and her hand gripped Kouga's hard.

"We found a way to get rid of him, once and for all. We leave at dusk tomorrow."

It was with those firm words it became set in stone. The group sat around the campfire for several more hours, listening as Inuyasha explained the quest Kikyo and him faced. They had wounded him grievously and he had hid himself far in the cave of the mountain. He was too wounded to move so soon after and it was the perfect opportunity to take him out once and for all. Kagome however was on a edge, the fears of earlier crawling up her spine again, making her shiver.

After hours of sleeplessness her and Kouga managed a few hours rest before they all headed to Kaede's village for supplies before they left.

They managed to get to town and while most of the group went to the market, Kagome, Kouga, Sango and Shippo stayed behind at the old woman's hut to update her on their efforts. While her team members seemed calm enough, Kagome only had one thought: She needed to go home to say goodbye, just in case.

After an hour or so, Kagome rose from her seat and excused herself from the hut, Kouga of course followed her. She headed into the Inuyasha Forest without a word to him, just letting her feet carry her back home one last time.

"Kagome are you going home?" Kouga's voice was filled with sadness, his first thought was she was leaving him forever.

"I just… I have to say goodbye." They reached the edge of the well and she leaned her palms against the rough wood, choking back tears.

Kouga relaxed, knowing her intent not to leave forever. She deserved to say goodbye, especially to the ones she loved and may never see again. He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind, nuzzling the back of her neck for comfort.

"Just return back to me before dusk… Please…"

She spun in his arms to face him, tears catching in her lashes. He cupped her face with his large hands and pressed his lips to hers with as much passion as he could muster. She kissed him back with fervor, arching her back toward him and reveling in his embrace.

The kiss was brief as she knew she didn't have as much time as she would have liked. With a smile and a promise to return soon, she left his arms and jumped down the well, letting the blue glow take her home.

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! Please leave a review, favorite and follow for future updates! Also let me know how you would like to see this story go!**

 **-Sincerely Song**


	3. The Day After

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! This third chapter is another time skips (a very common theme in this story), just after the defeat of Naraku! I hope this chapter makes sense to you all because it did in my head. I took a few piece from the Inuyasha manga and pieced it together with my memories of the anime ending. But of course, I added my own twists and flairs. I hope you enjoy! Also please read the afterword because there is some updates on this story as well as another!**

The world around her was dark, a black hole with distant flickering lights glowing. There was no floor or ceiling, no sky or ground, just her body floating in mid air. At first her heart raced, panic freezing her very veins, her vision blurred with tears. She felt lost in an endless pit, devoid of any substance or meaning.

Trying to be rational about the whole ordeal, Kagome searched her mind for what had just occurred before she ended up here. She had just been in the middle of a battle-worn mountain side with all her friends basking in their victory.

'Naraku is dead. The jewel… The jewel is gone…'

A bright light appeared in front of her, the figure of a woman being barely visible through it. She squinted her eyes at the sudden contrast and after a moment her eyes focused on the woman in front of her. The woman seemed to be dressed in a warriors kimono, one that existed long before the Feudal Era.

"Kagome… Thank you…"

"Midoriko… You're still here."

Midoriko smiled, her ghostly face was beautiful as if she had never aged here. Her clothes were worn, tattered as though she had just left a war ground but nothing blemished her visible skin.

"Kagome, you have completed the Shikon no Tama and with the death of Naraku, the jewel has brought you here to take my place in the battle. I have lived for hundreds of years in this jewel and both myself and Magatsuhi, my great adversary, have grown weary. We have reached our limit in our battle and must move on from here."

Kagome's heart caught in her chest. Stay here? Fight forever? Why her?

"Why has it brought me here? Why have none of the other owners of the Shikon no Tama been brought her to take your place? It's been in the hands of many Miko's including Kikyo… Why me?"

Midoriko's expression changed, her brows wrinking and turning upwards, her smile faltering and turning downward.

"You are like me Kagome, we both possess four spirits in our soul, Aramitama, the spirit of courage, Nigimitama, the spirit of Friendship, Kushimitama, the spirit of wisdom and Sakimitama, the spirit of love. We are the only utterly pure souls to touch this jewel, and I was the one who formed it. This jewel is the physical manifestation of all four souls within me to contain myself and Magatsuhi, the greatest evil I have ever known. In order to fuse the jewel together as a whole you had to unknowingly master the power of each of the four spirits in yourself and battle against the greatest evil of your time, Naraku. Don't you see it? You were meant to take my place in the battle against evil. Only you can do this Kagome."

Kagome was stunned into silence. She could not slow her heart, her head spun and nausea overcame her. The very idea that her entire existence would be forever trapped here, the one place she never thought she would be, was causing her to panic.

"B-But don't I get some sort of choice?! I thought I would just be ripped from one world or another and now I will be kept from both?!"

Midoriko came closer, reaching out one translucent hand and placed it on her shoulder. Kagome looked into her glowing eyes and saw all of the regret and empathy Midoriko was feeling. She knew the woman did not wish for Kagome to share her fate. Yet it all made sense, the stories similar in many ways, history condemned to repeat itself over again. Kagome, Kikyo, Midoriko, the three women doomed to live in the light and be consumed by the darkness of evil.

"Kagome… You have one way out of this. You may make a wish, just as every holder of the Shikon no Tama made, but you have to make the right wish. One that will save everyone."

Midoriko's ghostly image dimmed from view in a the matter of seconds, leaving Kagome once again alone in the void.

'The right wish…'

She wracked her brain thinking on it's meaning. Her whole intention was to save everyone, but intent meant nothing when the execution of it turned all wrong.

She thought of Kikyo and what she could only guess was her wish. Kikyo only wanted to see Inuyasha again, and her wish was fulfilled over fifty years later and obviously not in the intended way. She could wish with every good fiber of her being and yet the outcome could turn sour. What would she wish for that could not possibly go wrong?

She recalled a time shortly before she came to this world, of her grandpa going on about the usual holy relics. He had spoken about the jewel only once, telling her that each wish was more evil than the last, and the only way to destroy is was…

What had he said? She had probably tuned him out at that point but she did remember him mentioning it.

Grandpa, Souta, Mom, Inuyasha, Shippo and everyone else counted on her, she could not fail this time. She thought about all the people who were relying on her to make the right wish but what was it? Then, like a crack of lightning, it dawned on her.

'The only way to destroy the jewel of four souls is for someone to make an utterly selfless wish, with the only intention being to save everyone. You cannot want a single thing for yourself, only the good of all.'

"I know my wish…"

Her voice echoed through the air, as though it bounced off invisible walls. Midoriko came to her again, her hands clasped in front of her, her lips slightly upturned at the corners.

"Kagome, what is your wish?"

Kagome balled her fists to keep her hands from shaking, her own self-doubt nearly crushing her vocal chords from speaking. Everything depended on her and she could not let the Shikon Jewel fall into the hands of another living thing.

"I wish for the jewel to be completely destroyed."

Midoriko's eyes shined bright, lifting her cheeks gracefully in the most pleasant smile she had ever seen. She looked utterly relieved to finally hear the right wish.

Blinding light cracked through the darkness, skylights back into reality. The jewel was shattering from the inside, ceasing to exist. Before the light reached them, Midoriko reached out her hands to Kagome, grasping her hands and squeezing them with lifelike grip.

"I am free now Kagome, as are you, to choose where you would like to spend your life. I hope you find happiness and peace."

Instead of fading into the dark, Midoriko seemed to glow in a golden light, dissolving into it and raising upwards, vanishing from eye shot. She watched until she could not see any trace of the golden beams. She refocused her gaze in front of her where more light poured into the dark space and noticed not a yard away from her an old, wooden well opening, light shooting upwards from it. Kagome willed her feet to move on an invisible floor, approaching the well with caution. Once her knees brushed the edge, she peered down only to see a white open space, nothing to give way into where it lead.

Silently agreeing to herself that this was her only way out, Kagome took a large breath and placed both hands on the edge of the wooden structure, climbing onto the ledge and letting her feet dangle in the beyond.

'I want to go home…'

She silently prayed that she didn't misplace her trust in an old habit as she let herself slide off the edge and down into the unknown well.

The first thing to come back to her was her hearing. She heard voices that sounded miles away, not able to make out words, just voices of people who sounded familiar. She focused harder, picking out atleast three calling to her, a woman and two men.

After a few moments of focusing she could finally make out words.

"Kagome? Please tell me you're okay," The woman sounded close to tears, worry seeping into every word.

"Give her some space, she's not even conscious yet. Don't overwhelm her," This male sounded almost angry, his tone demanding and sharp.

"Kagome, I'm right here. I just need you to wake up." The second male soothed her, clearly worried for her but also reassuring.

The second sense to return was her nerve endings on fire, screeching in pain as if she had fallen from a great height. She also felt a warm hand holding hers, rubbing their thumb across her palm.

The third sense was feeling the aura's swirling around her. The one that called to her the most was a yokai energy tugging at her own, reaching out towards her, caressing her and calming her. Even though she could feel pain in places she didn't know existed, his aura was like ice on her wounds.

Finally, her eyes cracked open and she was staring up into an early afternoon sky, complete with fluffy white clouds that blocked out most of the direct sunlight. It had been morning when they fought Naraku, which meant she hadn't lost much time in the day, yet she felt like she had been gone for hours in the dark.

"Kagome, love, please tell me if you hurt anywhere. You fell from a portal a few yards above the ground and you hit pretty hard." There was that calm voice again, the same person holding her hand and reaching out to her aura. She mustered enough energy to turn her head toward the voice, meeting a pair of shimmered blue eyes. His face was tan, his lips full and pulled upward in a blinding smile, his hair handing down and brushing his shoulders.

"Kouga…" Her throat was raw, her tone gravely and weak. She felt like she was dying, but she had never been so happy to be alive to see his face again.

Sango came into view, tears running down her cheek, clearly overcome with worry. She knelt down beside her, pressing her fingers along her ribcage, making Kagome wince in pain.

"Sango, she needs a moment to rest, let her try to sit up." Kouga had waved Sango's hands away from her torso.

"We need to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones before she even tries to move." Sango's tone was blunt, clearly not happy about him intercepting.

"Sango… I'm okay. Just aching all over. Nothing's broken," Kagome lifted her head up, finding her muscles twinged with effort. She gripped Kouga's hand harder and he nodded, grabbing her other hand to steady her and letting her use him to push herself up. She took her time but eventually managed to lean up into a sitting position. Her heard spun slightly, but besides that she just felt extremely fatigued and achy.

"How's your head?," Sango asked.

"It's okay I'm just a little dizzy, like I spun in circles."

Sango rushed to her feet and out of sight. She came back holding a water sack from Ah-Un's saddle bag.

"Here, drink. You're probably just dehydrated from the battle."

Kagome took the water with gratitude, gulping the fluids down greedily. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had been during the battle. A fight to the death didn't usually leave room on the agenda for time outs.

Once she had her fill she handed it back, thanking her profusely. Kouga kept his eyes on her the whole time, trying to gauge her pain level, to see how badly she had been injured. She had been sucked into the black hole of the jewel's destruction and had been gone for a short time, the rest of the group panicking and searching for her in the nearby woods. Kouga on the other hand stayed exactly where she disappeared, not moving from the spot until he felt her aura near him. By the time he sensed her she was only inches from falling to the ground. He sprinted toward her but did not make it to catch her before she landed. He had called out for help, turning her over and inspecting her face and body for any external injuries and found only a few cuts and fresh bruises from the battle. He was forced to wait and watch until she awoke, hopefully unharmed.

His internal beast was constantly pacing the entire time she slept. He could not take his eyes off her, even knowing her heart beat was not enough, he needed to see her deep brown eyes open, staring up at him.

Seeing her awake set his beast at ease like he had never known. Yet seeing her in pain was not easy for him. He had to hold back every instinct to pull her into his arms and lick all her wounds clean and massage her aching muscles. He knew she wasn't ready for it yet, but he hoped someday soon she would be.

"Kouga?" She looked at him with a concerned expression, as if he were the one hurt.

He smiled at her, cupping one of her cheeks and sighing in relief.

"I'm just happy you're okay."

Her cheeks glowed with warmth, blushing at his close proximity and obvious care.

"I'm happy you're still alive. Naraku almost had you for a moment, I saw his tentacle catch your side and I panicked. My arrow almost missed. I definitely need more practice." Her smile brightened her eyes, as if a dusty curtain had been pulled away to reveal stain glass windows.

"I'm sure I can help with that. But tell me… What happened to you wherever you went?"

She paused for a moment, recalling what occurred before she awoke.

I made the right wish. Jewel is gone. Midoriko free. I made my choice to stay… here. With my friends.

Her eyes immediately flooded with tears from her memories. She had an indescribable feeling radiating through her body, both sad and happy.

"I uh… I made the right wish. The jewel is gone forever and she let me choose… where I wanted to stay and I decided… I am needed here most." Her voice grew more and more quiet as she continued her explanation, the ending near a whisper, as if she only wanted him to know.

She didn't crumble like she had before, she had too much happiness to let her sadness overpower her. She knew she had closed off a part of her life that mattered very much to her, but her future was never meant to be in her birth era. Her future was to change the past.

She was home.

 **Thank you so much for reading guys! This chapter was a bit of a filler as I am currently working on a one-shot story for a contest winner! Once upon a time, several years ago, I lost all inspiration to continue writing my most popular fanfic called Poison Ivy. I rewrote some of it a few years ago in hopes of revamping it for me but it just didn't cut it. However, I still have several loving fans for it and one of those completed a contest I held for my 100th review. The winner was rewarded a one-shot story of a couple of their choosing (Hinata and Naruto from NARUTO). Don't worry this will not take too much time from my main focus! I should have several more chapters for this story next week, as well as this spicy one-shot! More details and a link will be posted in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow for updates on future chapters and let me know how you're liking Roots of Time thus far.**

 **-Sincerely Song**


	4. The Days of Peace are Numbered

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Sorry for the late update everyone! I just recently got a promotion at work and am having to learn material to teach which is very time consuming. Hopefully updates will be more frequent, but should be atleast once a week. ALSO in my last chapter I mentioned a contest winner, the winner chose for me to write a one-shot on Hinata and Naruto. This one-shot is taking some time for me to get just right since the last time I wrote for the Naruto series it was on Hinata and Kiba. I am struggling trying to keep the story original and stray from my previous ventures in the series. But never the less, It is going to be completed hopefully in the next week or so. If you want to get an update on when the new story is posted, feel free to follow my author page to get a notification.

I hope you enjoy!

It had been over two months since the defeat of Naraku, or at least that's what Kagome thought. She had been tracking the moon cycles like Kouga had taught her on their journeys. She had seen two waxing moon cycles since then. Shortly after it was all over the group went home, to Kaede's village but the feeling of normality just did not suit Kagome. Waking up at the crack of dawn and having only chores and lessons to learn felt sort of empty. The rest of the group settled into the days so easily, it felt like she was the only one struggling with the change.

Sango and Miroku had officially started courting just days after the battle and were preparing for marriage just before summer, a matter of a month or so away. They had planned to get married in the village and then return to the Slayer Village to rebuild and raise their future family there. Inuyasha and Kikyo had moved into the temple just above the village and were fairly secluded from everyone, finally being together again had made them desperate for peace and now they were basking in it. Kagome could hardly blame them, losing the one you love for so long, they deserved to be left alone. She surprised herself with how easy it was for her to be happy for them.

Not all of the group stayed in the village for long though. Sesshomaru had left the morning after the battle, but not without a surprise for everyone. He had decided Rin would stay with Kagome and Kaede, learning to be a miko from as Sesshomaru described, "The only reliable ones". He returned to the West alone back to his castle. She hadn't known at first that he was in fact the ruler of the demons in the Western region. She hadn't even known demons ruled the land like a monarcy. Some things in this era continued to baffle her. Sesshomaru had said he had alot of business to attend to but would visit regularly to check up on Rin's progress.

Kouga and the other wolves however stayed for several days and Kagome soaked up all the time she had with him. He had told her he needed to return to his pack fairly soon, they had been without their leader for too long. They spent several days together, attempting to be normal. He accompanied her to the market, to tend the temple, to gather herbs and practice with her bow. They went everywhere together, just enjoying the company. For the most part their relationship was fairly innocent, a kiss or two stolen under a tree or behind the hut. To many people it was a pure, holy courtship, Kaede even praising her for adhering to the traditions and not being completely alone together, most times with an escort or surrounded by friends. What Kaede did not know was all the short, hidden moments they had while completely alone. The kisses deepened, the hands roamed with abandon. She felt consumed by him, like she could melt in the moment. Kouga made her feel so many things that she had never known existed. Like how he made her feel wanted, like he could devour her body and soul. He also made her happy, a blissful comfortable aura always around them. She couldn't even say the world 'love' yet without flinching but, whatever it was felt nice.

When he had left she felt sad at first, wondering when he would return to her, and fighting herself over the fact that she secretly wanted to go with him. Being around all her friends in peace was wonderful but it also made her ache for more. She longed for what they had, a vision for the future crystal clear and in sight. She just was not sure what this world had in store for her. Being a housewife was not how she saw herself living but being a virgin Miko was not her ideal future either. She wanted a family, children of her own flesh and blood. She loved Shippo like her own but he was a fox demon, and his kind require training that she could not provide for him. He would leave her soon to find someone of his kind to teach him and she would be alone.

Kouga visited every two weeks or so, staying for a few days at a time. The last time he had visited had unearthed a discussion she was not prepared for and was slightly apprehensive for the discussion to continue.

~~~Flashback~~~

The pair were walking back through the clearing in the Inuyasha forest, Kagome carrying a heavy basket full of healing herbs and various plants for food. Kouga was walking beside her, a hand on the small of her back. They had been silent for some time, just enjoying each others presence. Collecting herbs was one of the few times they got to truly be alone together, as Kaede's knees were not up for the long walk into the forest.

About half way through the field, Kouga stopped walking and stood there, staring at her. She turned around and smiled. "What is it?"

Kouga smiled back, his mind trying to find the best words to ask her the question he had been thinking of since the first kiss they shared. He was never good with words, he was always a man of action so he settled on using his strong points. He approached her carefully, taking her free hand in his and the other rested on her cheek. Her skin was flushed and warm under his palm, the smooth as silk feeling was intoxicating to him.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you what is it you want out of this? I never used to ask your opinion before but now I realize, I can't make you love me, I can't make you my mate without your approval… Is that even something that you'd want?"

Kagome's heart leaped, skipping a beat or two, and searching his face for a lingering question that he didn't ask but she knew he was thinking. The smile fell from her face and her brows knit together. Did she want to be his mate? Honestly, she had no idea what she wanted. She was so busy with the ultimate goal she kept brushing off how she really felt, rationalizing that it was not the time to get involved with someone. She kept putting off the inevitable until now when it all came back to slap her in the face with reality.

"Kouga… I'm not sure this conversation is appropriate right now I mean, we just got things back to normal. Shouldn't we just… enjoy it?" She looked at him, her scent full of mixed emotions, but most of all was fear and he wasn't sure why.

He tightened his grip on her hand, rubbing his thumb across her fingers and leaned toward her attempting to calm her worries.

"We don't have to talk about it all right now, okay? But you have to understand, wolves do not 'fool around' like most humans. We choose a mate, we court her, and if we get close enough to claim her, that is it. It is for both of their lifespans. I just need to know… Is that even a possibility for us in the future? If in the future we get close enough, would you be able to live with me for your whole life?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, chewing at the dry skin and looking down at the ground, lost in thoughts. He wasn't talking about right now, atleast that was good. She knew that eventually, if she grew to love Kouga that being with him would be no problem. But if she were with him for life, what would that entail?

"What exactly does forever entail for… a wolf demon mating? What would my role as a mate be? I'm unfamiliar with all of this. Human marriages are much… different in the future."

Kouga smiled at her, tugging her hand toward the tree line. He lead them to the nearest tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk and motioned for her to do the same. She said beside him, a few inches between them. She tried to steady her heart and hear him out but the anxiety was weighing on her chest like bricks.

He looked at her, catching her eyes and holding their gaze as he spoke.

"Wolf matings are as strong as they come. Courting can range from weeks to years, as the decision is so final it takes more time for some than others. Every wolf demon has an inner yokai and the inner yokai senses a potential mate by their energy. The inner yokai immediately determines our attraction to the potential mate and fuels us to pursue them. If the courting is accepted, we leave scent marks on them over time, signaling to other yokai that person is spoken for. We grow more emotionally attached and once the mating is accepted by the alpha of the pack, they preform a mating ceremony to bind their energy, their yokai's, together making the bond almost whole."

He paused to make sure he wasn't scaring her. Her heart rate had slowed to normal pace and her expression was closer to curious than scared.

"They then mate physically and when the consummation is done, the male marks his mate with a bite on the shoulder which awakens their yokai's and seals the bond. Most mates can know immediately when their partner is near, in the case of strong yokai mating their lifespans can even be linked depending on how deep the bond goes.

"Female mates are just as important as their male. The females can hunt and work with their men, except in the case of child rearing. Most females choose to raise their young from the den, but some still choose to hunt and work. Children are sparce in the dens usually, as most female wolf demons are only fertile during a full moon and child labor is very easily miscarried. Not every couple chooses to have children, though the pressure has been on lately with how our numbers have dwindled. But that's about it really, it's permanent but not suffocating. A lot of people feel more free after being mated than before."

Kagome nodded, processing the information slowly and calmly. It made sense and seemed simple enough, but it was a huge decision. But what she did notice was his absence of information about a human and a wolf demon mating. It had to be different without two yokai right?

"I see… But what about if one mate doesn't have yokai? Will the bond still work?"

Kouga looked away from her, knowing she would ask and dreading this huge down side to their relationship.

"I'm not entirely sure. There has never been a known wolf demon and human mating to my knowledge. The bond that makes our mating's so deep is the fusing of yokai energies, specifically wolf yokai. Demons take on the traits of their original mortal molds, so for a wolf yoaki we take on traits of wolves. Mortal wolves also mate for life, so that is what makes its a life long bond. But I do know in the case of Inuyasha's father and mother, his yokai was split in half, leaving her with part of his energy but weakening him significantly. She died before we knew the full extent of the affects on her."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "How did you know that about his mother and father?"

Kouga looked up at her and took her hands again. "Sesshomaru gave me a few bits of information because I was curious. He normally refuses to talk at all, but I think he might be growing fond of me. Well at least he didn't use his poison whip on me for asking."

She giggled at that, amused by Sesshomaru's slow change toward them. He had even spoken to Kagome a few times before and after the battle.

"So now that you know, what do you think? Could you handle forever with me at some point?"

Kagome bit her lip again, blushing from ear to ear. She knew her answer but was afraid her voice would break. She gathered her courage and looked at him, drowning in icy waters.

"I think… Eventually I could… Be with you…"

His smile split his face, his eyes lighting up and he pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers and she hummed with happiness.

~~~End Flashback~~~

It was around mid day while Kagome was tending to a child's scraped knee that she noticed the aura's approaching the village. Her training with Kaede was paying off quickly. She was a quick study, now able to expand her reikai at will, sense aura's nearby and purifying toxin from the body. She had many things to learn but she was taking everything in stride. After finishing bandaging the little boys knee, his mother thanked her profusely, offering her coin and bread but she refused them both.

"Boys will be boys. They will get hurt sometimes. Just let me know if you need anything else."

The mother smiled at her, squeezing her arm with gratitude, then gathered her son and went on their way home.

The aura's were strong, yokai for sure, and they were coming from the north-west. Kagome rushed back to the hut, grabbed her bow sitting by the door and headed out to the edge of the village to meet these yokai head on, friend or foe.

The outer edge of the village to the northwest was just before the budding wheat fields. She waited patiently, watching the distant forest for the visitors. She could determine two separate yokai's traveling side by side at an alarming rate. The trees blew outward, toward the fields as a whirlwind bent them out of shape. Kagome relaxed, seeing Kouga come in his signature swift entrance made her giddy. What confused her was why Sesshomaru ran besides him, keeping pace perfectly to her surprise.

She stayed put on the edge of the field until they reached her. Kouga's twister disappeared as he slowed to a stop, wrapping his arms around her tight and burying his nose in her lavender scented hair. Her face flushed, but the smile did not leave her face as she hugged him back fiercely. She had missed him the past few weeks.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly not here to witness their reunion. The couple broke apart with beaming smiles, clasping their hands and turned to Sesshomaru.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru it has been quite some time since I've seen my intended. I know our business here so I think we should get right to it. We have plenty of time together later."

Kouga's apology was met with an appreciative nod and he turned his eyes to Kagome.

"Miko we bring unfortunate news and to ask for a favor. Just a few days ago there was an attack on demon kind. A crusade of human soldiers in the South have decimated several demon villages. Their numbers grow as they run through the human towns, collecting every available man. The demon council is meeting immediately in the West at my castle. Prince Kouga and I got our summons yesterday morning, and we both agree that you must be present for this meeting. Human kind must have a place in this discussion to help determine their fate. The idea of slaughtering humans is not as great of a joy as it used to be and I find this war pointless for both sides."

Kagome blinked several times, utterly speechless from what he was telling her. The first words out of her mouth were, "There's a demon council?"

The sheer lack of brilliance in her words made her curse herself a thousand times over, her face flushing in embarrassment. She clearly had no tact when in shock, but that had to ice the cake. Neither of the boys seemed to notice her rudeness though as Kouga launched into an explanation.

"The demon council is a well hidden fact from most humans. The council is comprised of eleven members of the highest ranking clans and the four reigning rulers of the four regions. All together there are fifteen members who vote on issues regarding all of demon kind. We only convene once very two-hundred years or in emergency situations. Now would be a perfect example of the later."

Kagome nodded, clearly understanding. It sounded like a demon government, which was in her opinion not as bizarre as most people would imagine. The idea of a demon monarchy was bizarre enough for her to easily accept the fact of demons being diplomatic. Whatever demon politics were, they were sure to be ruthless. The next question was better thought out on her part.

"So why do you need my say? Why would a bunch of demon nobles care about the word of one human woman?"

Kouga smirked at her, grasping her shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Kagome you're not some human woman, you're the Shikon no Miko. You helped destroy one of the strongest demons to arise in our time, if anyone should represent the word of humans, it should be you. I have a feeling more of them will hear you out than you think. I also think that if we do not avoid this threat to the greatest of our ability, demons everywhere will suffer."

The decision was clear, but a huge gaping hole formed in the pit of her stomach. Why was it there were no demons in the future? If things had continued on the path they were on in this time, demons would still be ruling over humans and they would know the extent of their power. But if the demons were all wiped out this early in written history, it would be easy to erase any trace of them. Maybe, this was their fate.

Kagome's breath hitched, the thoughts spiraling downwards into fear. Fear like she had not felt since being inside the Shikon no Tama. She bit her lip, nodding stiffly and whipped herself around to face Sesshomaru with a determined look on her face. She spoke through a tight jaw, "Then we need to move out as soon as possible. I will notify Kaede immediately and pack all of my necessary baggage. If you could escort me to the hut we can all set out shortly."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, signaling his approval of her haste. Kouga simply held onto her hand tighter, accompanying her back to the village at a brisk walk. They reached the hut in minutes, Kagome entering to find Kaede by the fire telling Shippo and Rin stories while watching them color. They all looked up as they entered, confusion creasing the old woman's forehead.

Rin however was thrilled to see Lord Sesshomaru, rushing to his side and bowing low. He returned her bow and she giggled, locking him into an awkward hug around his knees. He never let the cool facade fade even in embarrassment, simply patting her head and telling her to be polite.

"Lady Kaede I apologize but there is an emergency that has be taken care of in the West. They have invited me to speak at a meeting of demon nobles and need someone to speak for the humans involved. I'm not sure how long this will take, and I apologize for any burdens this places on you. I really appreciate all you have done for me but I have to do this. If you could please continue Rin's training without me, I will be sure to catch up when I return."

The old woman smiled brightly making the youth that escaped her visible for a short moment. Kaede was beautiful inside and out and reminded her very much about the grandmother she had never met. Her grandfather had told her many stories about the woman she was and it sounded now as if he spoke about the woman in front of her now, though it was impossible in reality.

"If ye feel ye must do this Kagome, then by all means go child. I have handled this village for many years on my own. I can keep going a while longer."

Kagome rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her with gratitude. She felt like for a moment she still had family in this time.

After the quick embrace, she rushed to the room she shared with Shippo and gathered up a few spare clothes, her herbs and medicine essentials as well as a few useful tools. Once she had it all in a neat pile she unearthed the vacant yellow backpack. It felt like a lifeline to her home, a small reminder that she had started on a journey from another time and ended up here. It appeared as though she was still a traveler in her heart, never settling down for too long before packing up and moving on.

Kagome took no time neatly stacking everything in her bag and taking one last look around before she returned to the main room. Shippo had picked up his crayons and paper, holding them closely to his side.

"Kagome where are we going?"

For a moment her heart broke, not wanting to leave the young kit, wanting nothing more than to take him with her. But this journey could be more dangerous than even Naraku. A whole castle of powerful demons all together under high amounts of stress did not sound like a kid-friendly cocktail.

She crouched down by his side, scooping him up in her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Shippo, I don't think it's a good idea to bring you along this time. There will not be enough people to protect you and I cannot risk that okay? I'm going to have Sango and Miroku look after you until I return. It won't take too long and if I get there and it seems safe enough I will send word for them to bring you there."

Shippo clutched onto her miko garbs with his tiny hands, scared to be separated from his adoptive mother. He buried his face in her shoulder, trying to keep his crying as silent as her could while he nodded his reluctant agreement.

She bid Kaede farewell, giving Rin a quick hug and crossed the village to the hut that Sango occupied until the wedding. Shippo was crying harder now, in utter disarray from the ordeal. Kagome knocked on the door way, getting a quick response as Sango ushered them in. Kagome quickly informed Sango of the trip and asking for her assistance. Shippo wailed as Kagome handed him off to Sango, her heart crumbling. But she knew she would be back for him. She just had to do something or Shippo may not have much of a future. That thought was the scariest, what would become of Shippo if this were to be the demons extinction? She had to push it from her mind as she exited the hut and tried to drown out the sounds of wails.

The party of three made their way into the woods to the West and continued on well into the evening, eventually camping in a cave side about 5 hours past sunset.

Kagome set out her sleeping bag still attached to the underside of her backpack, as well as help Kouga gather firewood. Sesshomaru scouted the area for over an hour, finally coming to sit by the fireside in a casual manner.

"I will not need sleep this night, feel free to gather your strength for the coming day. We must arrive shortly after dawn."

Kouga had not slept in several days, taking care of all his duties before he came to visit Kagome left little time for rest. Just before he left to see her, he had gotten word of the summons and made a side stop in the West to consult Sesshomaru. His strength was not greatly depleted but he decided to get in a few hours rest non-the-less. Kagome on the other hand could not sleep at all. Her mind would not settle and after quite some time staring up at a pitch-dark cave ceiling, she gave up. She heaved herself out of her backpack and made her way to the dimming fire side. Sesshomaru was still awake, watching her rise.

"Miko you need rest."

Kagome snorted at his comment. She knew she needed rest, yet her mind would not give her permission.

"That would be a great idea if I could just rest my mind."

Sesshomaru stared at her, clearly waiting for her to continue. He looked almost curious to hear what she had on her mind, but prying was beneath him. Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing full well she would never be able to quell her thoughts until they were voiced.

"There is something I have to make clear to the council. But first I should make it clear to you. It was very wise to come to me to speak in front of the council because I have something you need, a vision of the future where I grew up. You see, I've never mentioned it to anyone besides Inuyasha, but in my time there are no demons."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, clearly that statement had fazed him quite a bit. He leaned forward slightly.

"Miko explain your meaning."

Kagome took a deep breathe, suddenly very aware of how she should phrase her next sentences as carefully as she could. Whether he was angry at her she wasn't sure, but what she was about to tell him would only make it worse.

"In my time there are no known demons. We have a select few records of them, all of which are passed off as a sort of mythology, just stories. In my time demons are not recognized as the rulers of man kind as they are here because as far as most people are concerned, they do not exist. That could mean they became extinct before most history was recorded, or all history of them was erased for one reason or another, OR… they could be in hiding. In every scenario, demons in my time are no longer in control. So my guess is… Whatever is happening now is the reason demons in my time are just stories."

BOOM! Cliffhanger! Next chapter we will meet the dreaded council and see what they all think about a human in their midst.

Please review, favorite and follow for future updates on chapters! Check up on my page this next week for a new one-shot that is almost finished featuring Hinata and Naruto from the hit anime series, NARUTO.

-Sincerely Song


	5. The War Room

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update everyone! This chapter in particular took quite a lot of time and research into yokai kind. I really wanted to give the council some depth, a real story behind each character and their personalities. It went from being a 2,000 word chapter for over 6,000. I hope it was worth it! I hope you enjoy!**

They arrived at the castle by daybreak, watching the early morning sun brushing light across the alabaster stone walls, the red tiled rooftops and the tallest tower's spikes. The castle was immaculate, tall as an ancient eucalyptus. A vast wall circled around it, reaching around the whole mountain like a fortress and Kagome could not describe it any better, a fortress. The dense trees from the forest could barely hide it's immense presence from the world of man. The castle itself was built on a mountain surrounded by miles of forest with no roads to follow, easy for a demon to find yet nearly impossible for a human.

Kouga walked beside her, smiling at the look of wonder on her face. She had no idea such a structure could even be built so far in the past. It eclipsed every ancient human castle she had ever seen in paintings or in books, it was a work of living art.

As they got closer she could see a small group of guards in front of the large iron gates. A man resembling a large bear approached them, looking only at Sesshomaru who walked several feet in front of Kagome and Kouga. The bear yokai bowed low and spoke in a deep gravely tone, "Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru. The council has all arrived at your order and been placed in lodgings. Lord Ryoga insisted on convening at once, they are waiting in the war room."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked around the guard only answering, "They will wait a while longer."

The bear yokai followed behind them, eyeing Kagome with interest. His looks sent shivers up her spine, but she kept her head fixed ahead. She had learned in her time with her friends that you cannot let your fear show around demons, it only excites them. Sesshomaru led them past the large arched gateway into the grounds and revealed a hidden city at the foot of the castle. The streets bustled with life, families resting on their stoops, merchant stalls with assorted wares. The culture itself was lively, secluded away completely from human eyes and perhaps she was the first human ever allowed beyond the wall. They followed a beaten busy path straight through the heart of the little town, watching as children played with their toys. The adult yokai however were bowing as Sesshomaru passed. Clearly the town was deeply loyal to their lord, some even calling out, "Welcome home!"

They had passed more than three dozen small homes and buildings before they reached the castle's secondary gates, large and imposing steel bearing the mark of the west. The doors opened slowly, revealing a very private garden surrounding the main structure. Beautiful flowers grew everywhere, a small pond teamed with koi. Kagome stopped to stare in awe. The vibrancy of the city below vanished beyond the doors, like this place was sacred in some way. Kouga lightly squeezed her arm to focus her attention.

"I'll take you back here to enjoy it later."

Kagome nodded and looked up at him. The way he looked at her made her heart sing, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew her love of beauty and nature, she was in love with it and he loved her for it.

He took her arm in his, leading her towards the main building. Sesshomaru led them through the twisted hallways, eventually coming to a large open area in the center of the castle. The courtyard was just as beautiful as outside, full of flowers and a small fountain with benches.

"This is the very center of my castle. From here you can find any room. To your left is the lodgings for all my guests. To the right is the formal ball room as well as the library, dining room, war room and studies. The war room is where every council meeting will be hosted and it is also where all of the council resides at the moment. The wolf is already privy to all this information but for you miko I wish to explain the key people on this council ahead of time. I, myself, will be presented as Lord of the West along with my three clans, the Kappa yokai led by Kenta, the Tanuki yokai led by Ryuu, and the Western Kitsune yokai led by Shun. All of my clans were picked by me personally and show only loyalty to me and my lands, therefore any decision I make will be theirs as well."

Kagome nodded, feeling slightly reassured that the West was on her side. Yet the idea was still unsettling. Yokai naturally appose their holy counterparts so her being a miko in a room full of yokai was like putting a chicken in a coop full of canines. Her aura was unsettled, her nerves were on edge but she listened attentively.

Sesshomaru went on, "The Easten region is ruled by Lord Ryoga who happens to be your intended's father."

Kagome's eyes snapped up to Kouga, who was chuckling at her surprise.

"I did forget to mention that to you. I am the sole heir to my father's region, my pack is also one of the clans that make up the East, so I am also a part of this council." His hand rubbed along her forearm, sensing her aura shifting in her nervousness.

Being a room full of a yokai was one thing, but one of them being Kouga's father was a completely other matter. She had no idea his parents were even still alive, let alone in a position of power.

"As I said, Lord Ryoga will be a part of this council and like my own clans, his are loyal to his decisions. The other regions however are unpredictable in how they will vote. The South is the smallest on the council, made up of the Lord Gorou of the Yosozume bird yokai and his two clans of the Salamander and Jorogumo Spider yokai. They are strongly against your presence in this matter, but they are natural cowards. The Northern region is where our vote will be decided ultimately. The Lord of the North is Katsurou of the Nekomata Panther Tribe, a natural enemy to many of us. His vote is always unpredictable due to the fact that his ruling is largely based off how his clans vote, much the opposite of the West and East. Our biggest threat in the north however is the Lady Inukimi of the Northern Inuyokai. She is the only woman allowed on the council."

Kagome frowned, recognising the name of the Lady. "Lady Inukimi… Isn't that-"

"Yes she is my mother." Sesshomaru watched as realization dawned on her face. She had not realized his mother still lived.

"My mother is the only woman on the council due to the fact that while my father was the Lord of the West, he allowed her to lead her home clan on the council. This is the only way a woman may be present, she must have a husband already a part of the council to grant her permission and even after her mate is dead, his wishes are honored. Be warned she despises humans."

"I see, but if your mother still lives, how did your father take Izayoi outside his mating bond?"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed for a matter of second before his face became expressionless once again. The subject of Izayoi must still be tender.

"That is a discussion for a later date miko, we are already late and you must be made presentable. A hand maiden is already present in your quarters. You must do your best to be silent and unfazed, any sign of weakness will be exploited. Speak only when spoken too and show complete respect or I cannot guarantee your safety."

Kagome nodded, for the first time understanding that no matter how much Kouga or Sesshomaru wished to protect her, if her actions demanded it, she would not be saved from her fate. This was the way of the yokai and she was at the mercy of the most dangerous ones. She steadied her thoughts as what she presumed was her handmaiden came to fetch her from her escorts and lead her to her room. Her handmaiden was undoubtedly a kitsune, long red hair, pointed ears, a mischievous look to her green eyes but her mouth stayed shut.

Her room was larger than she expected, a large wardrobe stood beside a wooden vanity in the corner across from the door. Her bed rested against the opposite wall, the sheets were white silk and pillows full of feathers. The kitsune woman still did not speak as she opened the wardrobe to reveal a selection of beautifully sewn kimono's. Kagome felt drawn to them, she ran her hands across the silk threads and marveled at how much these must have cost, a small fortune for even one in her own time. One caught her eye, the bottom two layers the color of new snow, the third a bright green with pressed leaf patterns, the outer layer a brilliant red with hand-painted flowers with an obi of gold. She had never imagined herself in something so grand but it called her name in a whisper. She removed it from the wardrobe, caressing it with her eyes before she set it down along her bed, smiling up at her handmaiden who was trying to hide her own smile.

"I think this one will do. I apologize for being so rude but I have not asked your name yet. What may I call you?"

The kitsune's eyes went wide, her lips parting open as she looked at her in shock. Kagome smiled wider to her, wondering if she had said something strange.

"M'Lady I am not spoken to very often, most see it as lowly to speak to a servant. My name is Hoshi, but you may call me whatever you like."

Hoshi bowed at the waist, deeply honored by her Lady's acknowledgment.

"Hoshi, it means star, how beautiful. I suits you very well. I am not used to this kind of grand kimono, as you can see my miko garbs are not as complex. I would be greatly appreciative if you could help me."

Hoshi stood straight again, beaming at Kagome. Unbenounced to her, Hoshi had never been treated with such kindness by any of the Lady's she tended. With her help, Kagome was dressed correctly in her kimono and allowed Hoshi to do her hair in a low bun with a gold fan comb. Looking in the mirror she hardly recognized herself, smiling up at her hand maiden with glee.

"You are radiant M'Lady. The council is waiting, please allow me to accompany you there."

Kagome nodded, her stomach suddenly feeling queasy with nerves. Her mouth went dry and her words caught in her throat. What would she say? How do you address them with respect? I thousand thoughts raced through her mind and the world spun. She tired to rise from the seat only to nearly fall backwards. Hoshi steadied her, whispering words of encouragement that were strongly needed.

Once she was on her feet, Hoshi led her out of the room. They passed the indoor garden and continued on past many rooms and down a few hallways until they reached a room with very large wooden doors. She hesitated, feeling the overwhelming amount of yokai energies in the room, some full of rage and others mildly annoyed. Before she could summon her courage, the doors opened by none other than Kouga. He met her eyes and smiled, his face flushing a bit. He had never seen her dressed in anything other than her strange scandalous clothing and her miko garbs, and even though he favored the short skirt, the look of her in that kimono stole his breath.

He took her arm in his, told her to take a deep breath and led her through the doorway. The room was large and made of dark wood and stone unlike most of the rice paper walls like her quarters. A large hand-drawn map hung on the wall across for her. Torches lit the room in a yellow glow, making the faces of angry yokai even more imposing. She bowed as Kouga presented her.

"The Shikon no Miko has arrived."

The room buzzed with harsh whispers, and as she stood straight she could see every pair of eyes in the room on her, assessing her, devouring her. She carefully skimmed the room, taking every face to memory. Some looked more human than others, but some stuck out to her immediately. The first was what she assumed was the Lady Inukimi. Her striking resemblance to Sesshomaru immediately gave her away. She had the same flowing silver hair and piercing gold eyes, but the curling of her lips made it clear she did not share his tolerance on humans. She was beautiful in a kimono of ice blue, a vision of pure grace but that did not fool her, she knew that she was just as deadly if not more so than any of the men in the room.

There were several kitsune, one of which had a kind smile for her. A large bear had his arms crossed, staring at her like a boulder devoid of any expressions. A short stout man with a shell on his back was who she assumed was Kenta of the Kappa clan. In the corner of the room was three men who sent chills up her spine. Two resembled humans, while the other was clearly the Salamander leader, his skin a slimy orange and his mouth looked as if he was fighting a snarl. The most human looking had several extra sleeves to his kimono crossing his chest and fangs poke out from his lips. The other man however had a yokai energy that was beating down on her in waves. His blood red gaze raked over her as if he was deciding on how best to eat her alive. He had wings behind his back the color of ash, and talons clenched at his sides.

She felt trapped by his gaze for a moment, as if he were challenging her not to back down. She did her best to meet his challenge but it was the voice of another that broke her concentration.

"Thank you for joining us Lady Kagome, we have been waiting to meet the infamous Miko for quite some time."

The man who spoke stood next to Sesshomaru and it took all her control not to audibly gasp. The man looked like he could be Kouga's older brother, the same glacier blue eyes and long hair clasped at the base of his skull. She knew this must be Lord Ryoga, Kouga's father.

"Thank you my Lord, I am honored to be asked to join you."

His eyes crinkled in the corners as they softened, clearly pleased with her response. Kouga stood beside her still, his arm brushing hers as he ushered her toward Sesshomaru and his father. The room turned silent, clearly anticipating the discussion to resume.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to address the room. "As I was saying, the crusade of humans has been making their way across the Southern region where the villages are the most dense. So far only four demon villages have been taken over by them but they show no signs of stopping. Lord Gorou's scouts have been informing us that each time they pass a human village their numbers swell. Once they get closer to the heart of the south we can only assume their numbers will at least double when they reach the human capital. We must decide our course of action before they can reach it."

The man in the corner stepped forward, his wings catching the torch light and his eyes resembling the flames.

"Lord Sesshomaru you put the situation far too simple. One four demon villages? Need I remind you that the human infestation in my region is greater than all others? They have been multiplying year after year uncontrollably. If they reach the capital we will have a real war on our hands and once word reaches to the other regions, all our lands will be in jeopardy. As much as we all hate to admit that these pests are a threat, we are outnumbered." Lord Gorou's eyes were circling the room as he spoke, finally landing on Sesshomaru.

Lady Inukimi stepped forward, glaring at the Yosozume leader. "Are you suggesting we are also outmatched? The humans pose a threat, that is undeniable, but we are still able to squish them under heel like insects. Why are we even attending this meeting? We should be executing any human who dare question us. We still rule this world."

The two of them had locked their gaze as their yokai's roached out to prod the others. It was a battle of dominance and Inukimi's yokai was smothering.

A quiet "ahem" was what broken the tension as the kappa clan leader stepped between them, his small smile never leaving his face. The kappa clan from what Kagome had heard were gentle, wise yokai who headed the words of the ancient trees and were known for being great council in times of war. Sesshomaru once mentioned that his person advisor was a Kappa yokai over six hundred years old.

"Lord Gorou we all understand your fear, it is your lands most in danger. Lady Inukimi what you are failing to realize is that squishing one like a pest only fuels their rage. The more humans killed by yokai the more eager they will be to fight and the easier we make it for them to gain recruits. We also fail to realize that a human may live only a tenth of our life time, but as Lord Gorou says, they reproduce quicker than we do. We could easily choose the path of war and we could win the battle, but it will only aid in their future hatred. If a boy loses his father to a yokai, that boy will grow to hate them and so will his children and grandchildren. While they will lose more lives than we will in this battle, they will regain their army in a mere few generations while we will remain, still licking our wounds and the dead will stay dead with less warriors born every year. We could save ourselves today, but tomorrow we could be sealing our demise."

The room was silent as the dead. Kenta caught his breath and resumed, "I have been told that the reason the miko is here today is to speak on behave of man kind so we may find a way to resolve the issues or atleast come to some sort of a truce. I would like to hear what the Shikon no Miko has to say."

All eyes turned toward her, and despite several growls and scoffs, no one dared interrupt her as Sesshomaru's yokai beat down on them all.

With a shaky breath, Kagome stepped forward, placing her hands in front of her and looking over the eyes with a calm gaze. She felt the yokai energies of many reaching out to suffocate her, attempting to silence her with brute force. She focused her reiki across her skin, making it impossible to penetrate. The few who dared to suppress her had a look of shock on their face, not knowing just how strong her reiki was to ward off their attacks. With a small smile she began to speak.

"Thank you Lord Kenta, and thank you all for allowing me here today. I firstly wish to say that I was asked to be here as a representative on man-kind however my hope is not just for my own kind, it is for yours as well. From the time I stepped into this world I have met many amazing people, both human and yokai and I cherish them. I even adopted my son Shippo, a kitsune kit I found orphaned during my journey. I do not wish the destruction of your people because it would mean the end of the ones I call family. If you believe nothing else I say to you today, believe this."

The room shuffled slightly, an uncomfortable aura settling as the Lord Shun interjected.

"What the miko says is true. Shippo's mother and father were a part of my clan before they were killed. We searched for him for quite some time before finding him in the care of the miko and the hanyou Inuyasha. At first we were determined to find him back with his people, but after observing him with the miko we decided he would be happier with an adopted mother of his own choosing."

Several yokai nodded, a sign of respect for her commitment. Kagome smiled at him as a silent thank you and continued on.

"Secondly, I am about to reveal information that was previously unknown to all those besides my closest friends. I only ask that this information remain private within these walls."

Looking around the room, many nodded toward her with the exception of a handful. Realizing this was the best she could hope for she put her hands at her sides and debated the best way to say what she needed to.

"I was not born into this world as many of you may think. I grew up in a world far different than this one, in fact it is over five hundred years in the future. In my time women and men are equals, everyone receives an education previously only given to Lords and we are all ruled by one man. I came to this world by accident."

Lord Gorou burst out in fury. "She lies! That is impossible!"

Sesshomaru was across the room in an instant, his hand around Lord Gorou's throat. "You will listen to the miko with respect as she has given to us."

He release the Lord to the ground, his eyes full of fury and loathing. She let him get his breath back before she continued.

"Fifty years ago in this world, the miko Kikyo was killed while she watched over the Shikon Jewel. The jewel was burned with her body, not to be seen again until I was born. I am the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo and unknown to me, the Shikon Jewel was dormant in my body until one day I got too closed to the Bone Eaters Well and awoke a dead demon tossed inside. The demon dragged me into the well and the power of the jewel turned the well into a portal between my world and yours. I'm sure all of you know the story from there. The jewel was shattered, we collected the shards and defeated Naraku and I wished the jewel out of existence. Without the power of the jewel, the well was closed and I became trapped here. The reason why I am here is to give you information about my world, five hundred years in the future.

"The decisions you make about this war I believe is what shaped my world, more importantly it could change the future completely. You see, when I came to this world I was most frightened by demons not because I had encountered fearsome ones in my own world, but because I had never seen them before. In my world, you do not exist."

Just as she expected, there were sounds of protest, anger, rage and disbelieve.

"That's impossible!"

"She speaks lies!"

"We cannot be just killed off girl."

"She has come here to fool us!"

Lord Ryoga's voiced boomed across the wooden walls, echoing loudly, "Silence! The miko has not finished and I will have your tongue's for interrupting!"

Inukimi scoffed, "Ryoga you cannot possibly believe this slander."

Ryoga growled at her, his eyes bleeding red, "Watch your tone Lady, you may be here from your dead mate's wishes but he will not save you now. I will hear what she has to say further."

Kagome's hands shook, afraid to let it show she clasped her hands inside her long kimono sleeves and bowed her head toward the Lady Inukimi.

"I apologize for offending you Lady Inukimi, but what I speak is true. What I have not said yet is that to us humans in my world you are only myths. We have no knowledge of demon existence but there are legends, stories of their greatness. What I believe is there are many explanations for this. Just because humans have no knowledge of demons does not mean they are all dead, all it means is we are blind to it. For all I know there could be demons still living and thriving in my world they are just not revealed. They could have assimilated into human culture, or be hiding out of sight, perhaps even hidden away in a remote village or city. All I am trying to explain is that I believe this war, these humans, are why the future is the way it is. What this has told me is that the results of this war has many options, either the destruction of demon kind or it could be the joining of humans and demons together to create an entirely new world."

Many of the demons had looks of contemplation, truly determining what this information could mean for them all. After moments of silence, Kagome stepped back next to Kouga, his arm wrapping around her waist to steady her.

Sesshomaru stepped into the center of the room, commanding everyone attention. He looked at each demon singularly, as if trying to penetrate their mind.

"Now that you have heard what the miko has to say I wish to call a vote. I propose that that Shikon no Miko, Kagome, be a permanent representative of human kind on this council to aid in discussions of war or peace. Her perspective is one we cannot find in any other yokai or human, and I believe it will be beneficial to know the outcome of our decisions the way it appears in her world. Those in favor?"

Kouga's hand rose first, along with Sesshomaru's, then hands rose tentatively. Lord Ryoga, then the Kappa leader, the Western Kitsune, the Eastern Kitsune, the Tanuki clan, the large bear demon, and finally another wolf demon Kagome presumed was the leader of the Northern wolf demon pack where Ayame came from.

Kagome counted silently, a total of nine hands were raised, making her heart burst with happiness. She had the majority vote which meant she could stay. She smiled up at Kouga who had his chest swell with pride for his woman. The happiness was short lived as Lord Gorou stepped forward with an ugly grimace on his face.

"Have you all already forgotten the ancient law? A woman cannot hold a place on this council unless she has a mate on the council and gives her his permission, it is the way. This miko is unclaimed."

Lord Gorou smirked and let out a low chuckle. "Who will have her? If she is indeed a part of this council, who will claim this human woman as his eternal mate? Will it be you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl, taking a step toward him with murderous intent.

"That will not be necessary, I have already expressed that she is my intended Gorou." Kouga's words shocked her, as it obviously did his father as well. Lord Ryoga looked at his son in disbelieve. The council's eyes looked toward the pair making her wish she was the size of a bug so she could skulk away.

"Well then, shall we postpone our next meeting until after the happy couple have mated?" Lord Gorou looked on them with arrogance. He knew what he had done and had confidence that they would not go through with it.

The council heads nodded their agreement.

"The meeting is adjourned until further notice. Tomorrow night there will be a ball in honor of my guests, feel free to attend with your mates and children." Sesshomaru announced and then watched as the council members began leaving the chamber. Kagome watched as they passed her, some smiling as they went, others ignoring her presence all together. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Lord Ryoga and herself were the last ones left in the war room. Sesshomaru approached her with grace and his eyes softer than she had ever seen them.

"You did well miko. Many of the clans have respect for you now more so than they did. I believe you will be an asset."

Kagome nodded her thanks and watched him leave. Kouga's hand on her back pressed more firm, trying to lead her out of the room when Lord Ryoga layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son I would like to have a word with you alone if you could please excuse us Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked on at Lord Ryoga and smiled, nodding her acceptance and then looked at Kouga who had an unreadable expression as he met his father's eyes. She stepped away from him, wishing him well and he promised to fetch her afterwards. She made her way out of the room to find Hoshi still waiting by the door for her. The walked back to her room in silence, Kagome's head rattling with worries and curiosities. She finally took her seat at the vanity, letting Hoshi take down her bun and brush through her long hair.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn M'Lady but something seems to be troubling you."

Kagome ran her fingers along the wood of the table and her curiosity had her opening a small painted jewelry box at the edge. She toyed with the jade and silver combs until she could will herself to speak.

"The council voted to allow me to join as a representative of human kind…"

Hoshi smiled as she brushed through Kagome's raven hair. She had never felt such soft hair, like brushing through threads of black silk.

"That's wonderful news M'Lady. Surely you are pleased."

Kagome softly hummed her agreement and set down a particularly beautiful comb with silver flowers.

"It is wonderful. However, they require me to mate with a council member to attain the position… I am already Lord Kouga's intended but we spoke of mating as if it were years away, I do not believe I am ready for this… I am frightened."

Hoshi set down the brush and began to plait her hair loosely, frowning at her words.

"I understand M'Lady. I have had suitors among the servants but like you the idea of mating is unnerving. But I also believe If you love them, that mating bond will only strengthen it. I had heard of intendeds who courted for years and those that courted for months and they all say the same, they wish they had always been their mate. It changes everything, and yet nothing. If you trust them, they will provide for you in every way."

Kagome nodded, smiling at her words. Deep inside her, she knew that on some level she did love Kouga she just wasn't sure how much or to what extent. Was it enough to mate? Was it enough to give him her life?

Then she began to think about how her mating would benefit her. If she could join the council she would have a say in the lives of thousands of humans, and also prevent the loss of those she held dear. Did her own loss of freedom even compare? Was it really a sacrifice at all?

A quiet knock on her door pulled her from those thoughts. Hoshi opened to door to a smiling Kouga. His face held a large smile just for her and his hands were full on flowers.

Kagome smiled, rising from her seat and join him in the doorway. She took the bouquet of flowers, lillies blooming in bright pinks and purples, irises dotted with blue freckles. She pressed her nose to a petal and inhaled a beautiful perfume. His eyes watched her every move, relaxing in her happiness as if it were his own.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She handed the bouquet to Hoshi to place in the vase by her bed.

"Shall we take a walk?"

Kagome nodded, biting her lip and looked back at Hoshi who smiled to her ears, ushering her out the door. They walked hand in hand out the doors of the castle and into the outdoor garden, the crisp air making her skin flush. The breeze swept her hair out of her untied braid to cascade down her back in waves. They reached a stone bench by the pond and took a seat beside each other. Both of them stared into the water, watching the koi catch dragon flies off the surface. The silence was comfortable, but it had to be broken.

Kouga thankfully was the first to speak, "My father does not believe I should mate you. He truly does have respect for you and believes you are necessary for the council but he wishes for me to mate Ayame still."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, her chest burning for air. She exhaled slowly through her nose, calming herself. "What do you think of it?"

Kouga scoffed, rubbing circles on her palm. "I do not want Ayame, as I told him. I also explained how beneficial it would be for me to mate you, even if you are a human, you are the Shikon no Miko. You are priceless and very desirable even to a demon. Eventually he told me that I am free to make my own choice… I chose you Kagome."

She looked up at him, his eyes of crystal blue were so easy to get lost in, she forgot what she even needed to say. The feeling of being wanted, of being accepted made her warm to the core. This man made her feel things she had never thought about before.

"Kouga… There is something I need to ask you… I know this sounds strange but I need to know if the time comes for this decision, what will you do to save your pack, your family? Would you lay down your arms and surrender? Would you be willing to live with humans as equals or will you always only think of yourself as superior?"

Kouga's eyes went wide and he looked off toward the village. At night the city seemed even more alive, the merchant stalls bright with lanterns and children still outside playing as their parents spoke to each other. The city below was like another world, a functioning society she had never thought about before. It almost looked… human.

"My duty is to my pack Kagome, even if I had to live under the heel of a weaker being, if my pack was alive and thriving I will bite my tongue. I already am in love with a human, I suppose they're starting to grow on me."

Kagome looked at him in shock, making him laugh. She had not expected that response. She then answered him back,"I only ask because if there is one outcome in the future I hope is the truth, I'd like to think that demon kind and humans have been able to live side by side even if humans were blind to it. I just have to hope that they're out there somewhere, alive."

Kouga cupped her cheek, turning her head to face him. His thumb caressed her, enjoying how soft it was, how warm she was.

"Kagome my grandfather was the first Wolf Daiyokai, he was the strongest one of us all, and he is still alive. Over nine-hundred years old now. Yokai's can live for a very long time, a human life is the mere blink of an eye to us. But if demons are still alive In your time, I bet you I'm still alive. I can only imagine that I'm looking out for your family right now. All you have to do is say yes, and I'm yours for the rest of my life.I will look after your family, our children, Shippo, I will be whatever you need me to be. Protector, provider, lover, father, whatever you need of me all you need to do is ask it."

Kagome smiled, tears pricking at her eyes. The thought of him taking care of her family made her feel relieved, like a weight was lifted that she hadn't known was there. She never thought about how her abandonment had affected her so heavily. She missed her family, but knowing they were being looked after made it bearable.

"Kouga I'm not really ready to mate you. I care for you, I adore you, and I think I even love you but I did not think I would have to worry about actually mating you for quite some time."

His hand pulled away from her face, instead clasping her hands in his. "You still don't have to. You have a choice Kagome."

She laughed with half hearted feeling."But I don't have a choice. For the sake of everyone I love, human and yokai, I have to be on this council. I could be the deciding factor about the inhalation of an entire race. If humans were all killed off, I could cease to exist as would my whole blood family, if the wrong decision is made yokai could also be killed and then I would lose my new family."

His face turned downward, clearly not happy with her words. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel obligated to be his mate. He wanted her heart and her trust.

She quickly tried to revise herself,"What I mean to say is, I had intended on us courting until I could reach my own decision. I knew that the longer we had the more my feelings for you would grow, and I knew eventually I would be ready. But my hands are being forced prematurely and I'm frightened. This is all new to me, I have no idea what to expect… Yet even if I have to do this for the ones I love, I am glad it is you."

Their eyes were locked through her whole confession, his searing into her and trying to understand how she felt. She held his hand with a firm grip, trying to convey every feeling she had for him in the only way she knew how. His face eventually softened, understanding.

"Kagome, all I need to hear is yes. I will do all the rest, I will teach you everything you need to know."

She nodded, biting her lip and summoning all her courage as she leaned forward and captured his lips. He met hers in kind, tilting her head back and filling all her senses. His hands went to her hips, holding her to him. Her chest pressed against his and she was sure he could feel every beat as it leapt from her rib cage.

They pulled apart for air, staring at eachother in wonder. Before she could take it back, she uttered the word she kept repeating in her head since their lips met. "Yes."

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone! This chapter took me so long to write but I am finally satisfied with it! The next chapter will be where things start to get messy. The ball will be grand and full of lots of drama! Lord Gorou will turn out to be quite the villain yet and Kouga and Kagome will begin preparing for their mating! Until next time, please review, favorite and follow!**

 **-Sincerely Song**


	6. The Ball

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had hit a small snag in my story line, one that poked a very large hole in the plot line and I could find no other way around. So I have basically rewritten a vast majority of the story, though I believe it is for the better. This chapter is set the day after the last chapter, beginning the morning before the ball. No flashbacks in this chapter as the action and drama needs a bit of room to build under the influence of strong Yokai wine! However, the next few chapters will have quite a few time jumps. Also this chapter has made me take many liberties to the overall world of Inuyasha, so please do not be offended if you feel it is not something that could or would happen in this world, it is simply my artistic license and I feel these elements were necessary to the story. I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: There is an attempted rape in this chapter, though I will attempt to keep it brief, this section will be outlined with dash marks at the very end of the chapter- please feel free to skip ahead if you feel the need, it will not hinder the story.**

* * *

With every possible thing that could have gone wrong that night, she had no idea how falling asleep with her hair down was the straw to break her back. Kagome sat at her vanity, early morning light pouring through the large window and revealed the horror of a matted mess atop her head. Her scalp felt like it would peel off as Hoshi attempted to delicately comb through the knots.

"M'Lady forgive me but your hair is so fine it knots to easily, please allow me to put it up before bed. I hate to cause you so much pain, please forgive me."

Kagome flinched once again as Hoshi tugged timidly on a particularly nasty section. She did her best to smile at her maid, knowing full well it was her own careless fault.

"I have been through much worse than this Hoshi. But please if I ever do this to myself again, just cut it all off."

Her maids eyes went wide as saucers. "No M'Lady your hair is so beautiful! Prince Kouga must love it like this."

Kagome giggled, forgetting that her maid was not accustomed to her lady joking with her. Even though the rats nest above her neck was inconvenient, her mood was as light as clouds. She had slept like the dead, as if the stress of the day before melted like warm honey. Today was the day Kouga would announce their intention to mate at the council ball. Although her nerves were wracked with worries, his kisses from the night before left a lingering feeling of butterflies. Kagome could not have imagined feeling excitement at the prospect of mating, yet for an unknown reason it had settled nicely in the confines of her thoughts. She would be Kouga's mate. For the benefit of human and demon kind, but also for her own hidden desires.

Yet one part of the equation was still left open. "Hoshi… Could you please explain how exactly a yokai couple mates?"

Hoshi looked at Kagome in the mirror, her face as red as cherries. "M'Lady did… no one ever tell you of… the eel in the cave?"

Kagome could not contain her laughter, it trickled from her lips like bells and echoed through the room. Hoshi broke into a grin and giggled with her, understanding her misinterpretation. Kagome composed herself and clarified. "What I mean to say is, how are their energies bound? Is there a sort of ceremony or ritual where we recite pledges or prayers?"

Hoshi nodded, biting her lip as her brow furrowed. "In most cases the tribe elder or the elected councilor will perform the ceremony. Before the two are bound, they prepare the whole day purifying their bodies in a bath and are covered in a scented oil made of Jasmine, Lavender and Sage. These oils are meant to stimulate the partners attraction for each other and makes it easier for the yokai energy to surface. During the ceremony the couple sits holding hands while the officiate recites his part. After the speech is over, the couple's palms are pricked and they each lick the wounds clear of blood."

Kagome cringed at the thought, her complexion paling and tinged green. Hoshi continued on, "This is where the yokai's begin to swirl together. The couple is immediately ushered into their private rooms and-"

"Kouga explained the remainder of the binding. We mate and at the point of greatest pleasure, he will bite my neck and our energies become one."

Hoshi smiled, nodding her head and fell silent as she continued her work, smoothing each strand and finally twisting it upward into a formal style. Kagome handed her the beautiful jade comb from the box on the vanity, watching as she easily slid it into place atop the knotted bun, securing it in place.

"You are finished M'Lady. Where might I escort you to this morning?"

Kagome hesitated, originally she had wanted to seek out Kouga to discuss the ball, yet a deeper concern had her attention.

"Hoshi can you take me to the library? I wish to speak to Ko about something."

* * *

Sesshomaru's library was vast, larger than the war room by at least two fold. Rows of dark bookcases stuffed to the brim with books of all sizes, some looking to be ancient and falling to pieces while others had not a single wrinkle on the spine. Large oak tables were placed in the center, yet the room was utterly empty except for the wise old turtle sifting through a pile of large volumes at the very end of the table.

Kagome approached him quietly, at first not wanting to disturb his concentration. She hesitantly stood before him and smiled, waiting for him to notice her presence.

"My dear it is not wise to sneak up on an old turtle. He always knows you are there." Ko lifted his head to look at her with kind, cloudy blue eyes. His mouth stretched into a wrinkled grin and he patted the table in front of him, inviting her to join him.

Kagome lifted her kimono to sit on the long benched seat in front of him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. You just looked so content in your reading I hated to interrupt."

He turned his page, the smell of perfumed bamboo paper and dried ink wafted into her nose and made her gag on the emotion it brought. It reminded her of all the times she helped her grandfather organize the artifacts shed, her forehead drenched in sweat from lifting boxes all morning and him silently flipping through the ancient books.

Ko's expression faded into worry. "You seem troubled young girl, is there something I can help you with?"

Kagome broke from her memories, returning her usual smile and nod. "Actually there is. I wanted to ask you what you knew about human and yokai matings. Not many know the details of how they spiritually work. The physical aspect is rather simple I'm sure but to be mated the same as yokai, will it truly be a mating at all?"

Ko let out an amused chuckle, closing the old book with a quiet thud.

"I knew you would come to ask me that question, just as InuTaisho asked me about his human mate. Human and yokai were spiritually never meant to mingle, the way our energy exists is vastly different. Most humans have very little actual energy in their bodies besides their soul itself, making a true mating pointless as the yokai has nothing to latch onto. In fact in some cases, a mating has killed the human counterpart as the yokai attempted to attach itself to their soul life force, crushing it like a bug."

Ko stopped to gauge her reaction, though it remained unmoved. Kagome would not be swayed from Kouga so easily. She simple nodded in understanding, urging him on.

Ko met her eyes, judging her silently with a small smile and rose from the table slowly. He walked several steps back to the nearest bookcase, running his wrinkled scarred hands along the book spines, mouthing their names to himself. His other hand scratched at his back, across his browning shell that Kagome noted looked like it could use a proper polishing. After a few moments he grasped a tattered yellowing book, shuffling back to the table. Once seated again, he pushed it across the table toward her.

The cover looked to be well-worn, it's corners cracking and peeling at the edges. She read the title with fascination.

"The Lord of the West owns a book about miko's and reiki?"

Ko nodded and answered, "The Lord of the West rarely steps foot in this library. This collection has been growing for centuries. Though I do believe it was InuTaisho that brought that very book here."

Kagome glanced up in surprise, never imagining Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father to read books on holy energy.

Ko continued, "Reiki and yokai are not as different as one might imagine. Both spiritual energies are housed in the same way, attached to the soul by a silver string. Though miko's might have holy energy and yokai's might have demonic energy, they manifest the same at the control of it's host."

Kagome opened to the first page and looked it over in awe. It had a full mapping of the chakra points, a study she knew from modern day. The third eye chakra was drawn the largest with a small note to the side reading, 'Center of spiritual energy.'

"Flip to the third to last page."

She did so and frowned as the ink was diminished and browning. The page was written as a sort of journal entry, the date set as 'The Fifth Year of the Rule of Lord Kimchi.' The entry itself was hard to read, the kanji faded in a way that made it muddled and hard to tell which phrase it was meant to mean.

Kagome looked to Ko and asked, "Can you tell me what it says?"

Ko nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "That entry was written nearly seven hundred years ago, when the land was wrecked with havoc. Humans at the time were still very much so connected to their spirital roots, though now it is hard to find a miko such as yourself with such immense power. The entry speaks of a truce between a demon lord and a human emperor. The demon Lord Kimchi was an Inudaiyokai with immense power who came to power by killing his father, the previous Lord. His power and the army of the emperor were nearly even, and to propose a truce the emperor had no choice but to promise Lord Kimchi his only living daughter, a devoted miko."

Kagome gasped, her head spinning from all the information. She had never imagined a mating between a yokai and a miko ever happening before now.

"That entry goes on to speak of how their energies met and fought through the entire ceremony. Supposedly the force was so great it swept several observers off their feet. The yokai and reiki were so evenly matched it was not until he marked her that they settled and to everyone's surprise, harmonized. The miko gained the life span of her mate, as well as his physical strength. Lord Kimchi's power grew ten fold as well, making their union one of the most powerful in history. However, it goes on to state that this was their downfall. Their energies were bound so tightly that when the miko died in childbirth, Lord Kimchi died just two days after, his body drained of all it's power."

Ko paused, running his hand through his long white beard. He seemed to be lost in thought, while Kagome's mind went blank. She was in complete shock with her mouth slightly agape.

Ko's voice turned serious and almost as quiet as a whisper. "That is the only written or known happening of a miko and yokai mating. A yokai mating a normal human most times will see nothing to latch onto, and the yokai will never accept the human as a true mate and it will only be a physical bond. This is why most times a mating never happens to begin with. Yet if the human has even a small amount of spiritual energy, the yokai will split itself and give it's own energy to the human. This was the case between InuTaisho and his human mate. The bond weakened him, leaving his energy with the woman. However in theory, since your reiki is so strong, Kouga may not be weakened at all and your energies will harmonized after a brief struggle."

Kagome nodded, taking a deep breath and configuring her mind to comprehend it all. Her reiki even now was rising in her stress and she fought to control it. She had sensed that Ko was leaving something out.

Her voice shook like a leaf as she asked, "What if our energies do not harmonize?"

Ko met her eyes with a look of steel. "Then I imagine both energies will continue to fight until one is destroyed."

* * *

Kagome listened to the bustling city below as she stared into the koi pond. The water rippling as they fed off the dragonflies who dared to land on it's surface. It was mid afternoon, the sun straight over head with the heat beating down on her exposed forehead. She had sent Hoshi to bring Kouga to her as her legs were to weak to search for him. Instead Hoshi had guided her outside for the fresh air and stone benches to rest on.

Speaking with Ko had opened up an entirely new batch of worms to the whole predicament. She knew she wanted to mate with Kouga, and even more importantly she had to mate him in order to gain access to the council, yet the risk it imposed was deadly. With only one case of this sort of mating, it was more than difficult to judge the outcome. After some time to think and decide, she had settled on just two things, one of which was that no matter the risk she had to take it. The second thing she had decided was one she was very unsure of and she worried she might regret, but necessary all the same. She would not tell Kouga about the knowledge Ko had given her. In the worst case scenario, she may die, yet choosing not to mate him would bring her only unhappiness and possibly the extinction of an entire species.

The sound of footfalls drew her attention as she glanced behind her and her throat closed at the sight. She had always known Kouga to be handsome, yet with his blazing smile and tanned skin in the sunlight sent butterflies through her body.

"Couldn't wait for tonight to see me huh?," he said with his usual boldness.

She smiled as he took a seat beside her, his eyes meeting hers after he glanced over her entire body. His skin glistened with drops of sweat, his natural smell was like he bathed in pine needles and cinnamon shavings.

She giggled as she timidly took his hand. "I just wanted to see you."

His other hand wrapped around her, easily covering hers with his long fingers as he drew circles into her palm.

"I'm glad. I've been so bored with my father and uncle berating me in attempts to talk me out of our mating. They practically begged me to not announce it tonight at the ball. My uncle went so far as to attempt to injure me during our morning training."

Her brown eyes widened with concern as she clutched his hand hard. She hastily asked, "Are you alright? Did he really hurt you?"

His eyes wrinkled at the edges and warmed from glaciers to mellow ponds, every bit of his smile reaching them as it only did in her presence. Her concern for his well being was one of the many reasons he fell in love with a human woman with a heart the size of mountains. He knew she would be a fierce mate, and even more ferocious mother when the time came.

Kouga shook his head at her, bringing her hand up to his lips to place a searing kiss on her cool flesh. His lips were soft like silk, the thought of being ravished by them made her cheeks warm and her stomach flip. She had never felt such desire before, the feeling brand new to her but not a horrible sensation at all. He smelled her scent spike and chuckled, a sound that reverberated throughout his chest.

"I am not hurt at all, in fact I am more than eager to show them how very set I am in having you all to myself," His tone was teasing but his eyes seared her, drawing out her passions like a flame from dry tinder. He continued, "I was hoping to announce our intention to be mating within the week, if that is what you wish. I'm not sure I can hold myself back much longer than that. I finally have the woman I've waited my whole life for, I intend to spend the rest of it with her starting as soon as possible."

Her throat was dry like sandpaper as she spoke, "I wish that as well. A week from tonight."

* * *

"I believe you are ready M'Lady," Hoshi spoke as she looked her over in awe. The kimono that Kagome had picked out suited her in every way, with silk the color of evergreen tress and silver embroidery in shapes of flower petals swirling across her more desirable features. The obi was pulled taught around her slender waist, and fell modestly along her curves. Her ebony hair was braided upward into a tight knot, combs of silver and ruby decorating it like a tiny crown. Hoshi had even insisted on smudging kohl across her eyelid and rouge on her lips and cheeks. The outcome was subtle, yet intriguingly beautiful. The kitsune maid had never known a human woman could be so naturally beautiful.

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror, a small amount of pride swelled her chest and for the first time she truly saw beauty in herself.

"Thank you Hoshi. Can you lead me to the ball room? I don't believe I know the way." Hoshi nodded, leading Kagome from her room and down a series of hall ways towards the front of the castle. They passed the war room and library, following a wider hall toward a set of opened doors as high as trees. The door way was littered with female yokai in expensive gowns and kimonos with male warriors who refused to leave their armor in their chambers beside them with goblets in hand. Music echoed through the hall accompanied by tinkling laughs and bellowing declaration of war stories.

On the walls hung tapestries painted with intricate murals, pillars of stone held torches no doubt lit with fox fire with an eerie green glow.

Kagome looked to Hoshi who had a large smile across her delicate face, her eyes shimmering in torch light. Kagome reached forward to take Hoshi's hand and squeezed it lovingly. She had grown to treasure her presence, as if she were a beloved friend.

"I believe I am on my own for the night. Please take tonight to rest, I will have someone escort me to my room. I wish for you to take some time for yourself, understood?" Kagome spoke firmly, but with as much kindness as a mother.

Hoshi nodded and expressed her thanks before disappearing back through the maze of hall ways. With a dignified sigh, Kagome faced the entrance and walked as gracefully as she could into the large ball room. She had not been able to see above the group of yokai, but once fully inside she nearly gaped from the sheer size and beauty of the room.

The ceiling arched upwards like a fine church, with paintings in gold and silver portraying stories she had no knowledge of. The walls were as white as bone with banners hung from the corners, one for each of the regions. On each side were large tables with a plethora of food and goblets filled with plum wine. The smell of perfumes and smoked boar were sweet and made her mouth water as if she were famished. At the center was a raised dance floor with couples dancing beautifully, the skirts of the women flowed hypnotically across their bodies. Strong men led them with large hands across their backsides, pulling them closer as if only they existed.

Kagome smiled at them, hoping to join them once she had found her intended. She glanced around the room, yet there was no sign of her long-haired hero. She skirted around the edge of the dance floor, nearly avoiding a large bear yokai clearly several cups of wine in as he swayed dangerously. She spotted the southern council members looking morose in the left corner next to the largest tray of wine goblets, though Lord Gorou seemed to be missing. To her right were a small flock of kitsune women in pastel blues and pinks smiling her direction. The tallest woman had a long mane of chestnut hair and eyes the color of coal. Her presence was commanding, yet not overbearing. The color of the gown was a soft yellow-gold and displayed her rows of golden necklaces for all to see. She beckoned Kagome foward with a wave of her hand.

Kagome cautiously smiled and approached them with a low bow. As she rose the other three women giggled and whispered to eachother, yet the tall woman still had her eyes locked on Kagome as if she were sizing her up.

She spoke with a calm and gentle voice, "Hello Lady Kagome, I have been looking forward to meeting you. I am Lady Takara, Shun has told me wonderful things about you."

The shorter kitsune closest to Takara's side beamed at Kagome, with a spritely face and wispy golden hair that hung below the waist of her peach kimono.

"My name is Lady June, I am Hayate's intended. Lady Takara was just telling us about your adopted son Shippo. We were wondering how he has been under your care," her voice was high pitched and bubbly, a sound that suited her tiny frame and pinched face.

Kagome relaxed in their company, feeling neither threatened nor inferior. "Shippo is doing very well in my care I believe, though it takes an entire village to raise a child. He is growing everyday and I have missed him in the few short days I have been away. I hope to send for him shortly. I believe he will be overjoyed to be with some of his kin again. I wish there were more kits for him to play with and learn from."

Lady Takara's shoulders shook lightly in her quiet laughter. "Yes, it takes an entire army to raise a handful of kits in our tribe. We are happy he has been well looked after. I look forward to seeing him again as his mother was a good friend of mine."

Kagome nodded, feeling her concern for Shippo was genuine. "I'm sorry for your loss Lady Takara, I know Shippo missed her very much. I only hope to guide him like any mother would."

Lady June intercepted with a giggle and locked her arm with Kagome, bringing her closer to the group. "Enough of sad talk, we wish to hear about your intended! We are so very curious how you two met."

The group laughed and Kagome's face flushed. She stuttered out, "Well Kouga and I-"

"Now now ladies, don't embarrass the poor girl yet. We wouldn't want to frighten her away from her beloved now would we?" Lord Shun cut in and saved Kagome from her fluster. He smiled at her and bowed his head slightly, kissing Lady Takara on her cheek lovingly. Lord Hayate followed behind him, chuckling as Lady June left Kagome's side to link arms with her intended. Both men held goblets of wine, hanging their ladies their own.

"Lady Kagome I have brought you one of your own if you wish to partake," The voice from behind her spoke. Kagome jumped slightly as she turned sharply to find Lord Yuudai smiling down at her. His frame was even more large than she remembered from the council meeting, yet his expression far less fierce. He held out a goblet to her as he sipped his own. Kagome gave him a nervous smile and took the goblet from him slowly.

Lord Shun laughed deep from the pits of his belly and addressed Kagome, "Don't worry my lady, Yuudai may seem terrifying but he has a soft spot for beautiful women. I have been told he has a very gentle heart beneath that mask of death."

Lord Yuudai shot him a glare and the edge of his lips snarled half-heartedly. Kagome held her giggles to herself as she sipped the plum wine slowly. It's taste was sweet like berries with a tell-tale sign of alcohol underneath and decided it wasn't an unpleasant beverage.

"Be careful Lady Kagome, that is yokai wine, very potent for humans," Lady June warned as she sipped her own delicately.

Kagome nodded, already feeling a small weight off her shoulders and a warmth in her stomach from just one sip. She took another small sip as she glanced around the room once again to no avail. She looked to Lord Yuudai and asked, "My Lord have you seen my intended tonight? I cannot seem to find him."

Lord Yuudai nodded and answered, "Last I saw him he was conversing with Lord Sesshomaru in the throne room. He should be here soon. In the mean time, would you like to dance?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question but nodded with a smile as she handed her cup off to Lord Shun as Yuudai led her onto the dance floor, even offering his large paw-like hand to help her step up. She was surprised to learn that Yuudai was a true gentleman, even bowing to her before asking for her hand and placing his other paw modestly high on her backside. Even with his large stature, he glided her across the floor easily, leading her with ease as he twirled and turned her.

After a few minutes he spoke softly to her, "Lord Kouga is a lucky man to have such a strong beautiful woman such as you. If he had not already staked his claim I would have asked you myself."

Kagome flushed and looked up at him with wide eyes, to which he chuckled at. "I meant no harm my lady, but a man cannot ignore a beauty such as you if he tried."

She smiled at his kind words and replied, "Thank you Lord Yuudai. I had no idea you were such a romantic."

They laughed together heartily as he twirled her elegantly, when she caught the sight of two glacier blue eyes looking up at her from the edge of the dance floor. The pair stopped to acknowledge him with a pair of smiles.

Kouga looked every bit as handsome in a formal yukata as he did in fur armor. His hair lay flat across his chest and back instead of his usual ponytail. Kagome's breath hitched at the sight, brown eyes meeting his. He spoke to Yuudai though his eyes never left hers, "Lord Yuudai may I cut in? I would love to dance with my intended."

Lord Yuudai bowed to her and then him, exiting the floor while giving Kouga a firm pat to the shoulder and recovering his drink from Hayate, finishing it in a single gulp.

Kouga stepped up onto the dance floor and wasted no time wrapping an arm around the small of her back, the other clasping his hand in hers. Kagome could not resist putting a hand to his chest, this being one of only a few moments she had caught him without his breastplate on. He smiled down at her and pressed a feather-light kiss to her forehead before guiding her into the next song. The beat was much faster, clearly a fun quick-paced dance. In moments he had her twirling and following his wide steps easily, her heart pounding and both of them laughing in good spirits. She had stepped on his feet several times, though he did not seem to mind at all, even pulling her closer to press their chests against each other.

They never seemed to notice the songs changing to a slow-paced serenade, their bodies simply responded to it, slowing to a sway. They were closer than before, her cheek rested against his collar bone, his nose buried in her hair. Kagome nearly closed her eyes she felt so at peace.

Softly she spoke, "I never would have guessed you would be a dancer."

His chest vibrated with his quiet chuckle. "Yes I can dance. I have been on this council for quite some time and even before that, my father dragged me to these balls. One must learn at some point, though I've never enjoyed it until now."

She smiled and looked up at him, his eyes smiling for him. He looked at her as though she were the most precious person to ever exist and she couldn't help but melt at the sight of it. His face inched closer to hers as her eyes closed, yet before their lips met a loud horn played at the front of the ball room, breaking them from their trance.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of the orchestra and a hush spread throughout the room, all eyes on him. His eyes scanned the crowd before he addressed them.

"Lords and Ladies thank you for attending tonight, you all know I am not one for speeches so I will get down to the point. I have a guest who would like to make an announcement, if you please Lord Kouga."

Kouga gripped her hand firmly, leading her off of the dance floor to stand next to Lord Sesshomaru, facing the entire room. Her palms were coated in a cold sweat but she refused to let her nerves show in front of a room of yokai. Her expression was calm, with a small smile as she gripped Kouga's hand.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, and hello to everyone. I am pleased to announce my intention to mate the Shikon Miko, honorably known as Lady Kagome. She is the miko who played the largest part in defeating Naraku and restoring the Shikon no Tama, as well as the only person to ever be able to destroy it. Whatever your feelings are toward humans, I am here to say that I believe she will slowly win over every yokai in this room. Her determination and loyalty is unmatched in any human I have ever known. Her kindness is boundless, yet it does not impair her strength. She saved my entire pack from The Bird's of Paradise, and the lives of all of her friends. I am proud to say that she will be my mate in just a weeks time."

The room was so silent if a pin had dropped, it would echo throughout. After a moment, a series of applause thundered from the group of Kitsune as well as Yuudai. Slowly more applause broke out, like a virus it spread throughout the room. Kouga beamed down at Kagome with pride, and she stood in surprise and joy from the sheer amount of acceptance that she had never imagined she would get. An entire room full of yokai celebrating a human and yokai mating. She felt for the first time, this was the start of change.

* * *

After several more hours and just as many cups of wine, Kouga was clearly inebriated and Kagome even more so, though at the very least Kouga could walk straight. He was leading her slowly back to her room, his hand firmly on her back to keep her steady.

She found it more and more difficult to silence her laughs as Kouga retold the most ridiculous stories of his adventures. She staggered, holding her gut as he kept her vertical. His hands ventured to her waist, making her already blushing face hot as coals. They had finally reached her room and she gazed up into his heated eyes. Before she could bid him goodnight his lips conquered hers. She pressed herself against him, craving his heat as his hands roamed her backside and she lost her breath. Sensing her need for air he parted their lips to kiss along her exposed neck. Her eyes closed, she tangled her hand into his hair.

"Kami Kagome just one week and I'm not sure I can hold off much longer. Your scent is intoxicating."

He nipped at her tender flesh, leaving her gasping quietly, clinging to his shoulders. After a few more nips he calmed himself and pulled his face away from her. Kagome moaned from the lack of contact and tried to pull him closer again, to which he laughed.

"I have to leave now love. I fear what I'm capable of if I don't." His eyes met hers, attempting to conceal his vulnerability. His yokai begged him to take her then and there.

"Kouga can't you come in just for a few minutes." Had Kagome not been inebriated she would have mortified with her forwardness.

"Kagome I can't. You're in heat and we are not mated- I can't trust myself. We only have a week, be patient and I will be all yours."

She pouted her full bottom lip as he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before ushering her into her room. Without a single care, Kagome stripped herself of her upper kimono layers down to her small cloth and released her hair from it's prison of combs before collapsing on her bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

 **_WARNING_**

Kagome awoke in the dark to feeling of clawed hands running up the bare flesh of her thighs. At first she smiled, the alcohol not fully out of her system and the only person she imagined to caress her so carefully would be Kouga.

"Mmm Kouga I thought you had gone."

Not being able to see his face, she gasped as the claws lightly stroked her nether lips over her cloth, making her gasp. The pleasure at first was amazing as she had never been touched so, but the chuckle in response to her noises made her blood freeze in her veins. Her first instinct was to scream, but before she could open her lips a large hand clasped over her mouth and claws punctured her cheek.

"Not so fast Miko. I will have my fill of you before that wolf. How will he love you after this? Do you think he will accept a defiled crippled woman?" His breath was hot and smelled of bile, making her feel ill. She thrashed against him as his full body weight pressed against her, suffocating her.

She panicked, squealing in vain as he ripped at her cloth. She slammed her eyes closed, screaming for help in her mind. Suddenly as if he body headed her wish, she felt a warmth spread across her skin and even through her closed eyelids she could see the flash of bright pink light. She heard the screeching next to her ear, deafening her until the weight of his body was blown away from her.

Bolting upright in her bed, her skin still glowing, she could see the face of Gorou burning away until a pile of ash lay on her bedspread. A lone feather left of him floated down onto her lap and as if an invisible barrier broke, she screamed as loud as she could, "KOUGA!"

The light faded from the room as she was left alone in the dark room again until her door was wrenched open, the light from outside showing the figure of her beloved. His expression one of fury and fear as he called out her name though it was muffled. He rushed toward her bed in slow motion as he vision faded, her body going limp as he reached her. Kagome felt as if she were under water until nothing surrounded her but silence and darkness.


End file.
